Another Tail
by somebody113
Summary: Based on Tenryu no Hoko's story, A Different Tail, Romeo joins the Fairy Tail guild only to find its members loud, rowdy, and violent. But his life completely turns upside down when he meets the Sky Sorceress, Wendy Marvell. What kinda adventures will they go on in this story. Ships are mainly RoWen and NaLu, but there will be some GaLe and JerZa. Rated T for language.
1. A New Beginning

**Hey guys Somebody here, this will be my first fanfic. If you read the summary this is based on Tenryu no Hoko's story, A Different Tail. Please check it out. This story will kinda follow the canon events. Beware of many OCs.**

 **Romeo will 18, and Wendy will be 17. The main ship will be RoWen, but I want to focus more on the story.**

 **Without futher ado, here's Another Tail.**

 **Please leave reviews, I really want to hear your opinions.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

"We have arrived in Magnolia" yelled the conductor. Out of train walked a teenage boy. He had purple hair, wore a vest that exposed his stomach and abs, and had a orange shirt wrapped around his neck.

He walked over to the a lady in a booth. "Name and ID please." He handed her a plastic card, "Romeo Conbolt" said the young man. She looked down at the card, and saw his profession. "So your a wizard huh?" she asked. "Yes maam. I plan to join the local guild" he replied. "Fairy Tail? Well good luck with that." she told him.

Romeo looked confused. "Why? Is it hard to get in?" She laughed, "Hell no. Its probably the easiest the guild to join. They have no requirements", she wiped a tear, "But they are notorious for having such high property damage bills."

"Well why do I need luck?" he asked. "Well in order to pay said bills, the master collects a small 'tax' from members." she replied "A lot of beginning mages are really hurt by this since the money they collect from jobs are sometimes taken away by the tax. They end up struggling to make a living" "Oh. Really?" "Yup, now hurry on, you're holding up the line." Romeo took his ID and started to walk down the streets.

Usually during this time of year Magnolia was beautiful. Romeo tried to look at the flowers, but kept thinking back to what the security lady said. Would he really be hurt that bad? Was it really the beat idea to join Fairy Tail? Romeo slapped himself.

"There is no turning back now." he said to himself. And apparently too loudly. People started to look at him.

Romeo looked up, and there it was, the Fairy Tail guild. He then started to run towards the guild. It took him a while but he finally got to the guild hall. There stood before him the giant doors that lead into the hall. "Here goes nothing" he said to himself. He pushed open the doors expecting a bunch of people laughing and talking with each other, but was greeted by a chair to the face.

Once he got up, he saw a horroble sight. Instead of friends laughing together, he saw people beating the shit out of each other.

As he made his way inside, Romeo marvelled at how chaotic the guild was. There were multiple fights happening, people drinking like it was the end of the world, and a bunch of passed out drunks. He was then greeted by a voice. "Hello, you must be new here"

He turned around and found a blond girl smiling at him. She seemed to be in her mid twenties."Umm, yeah, I am new here. What the hell is happening here?" he asked. "Oh its just another fight going down." she said with a cheery smile. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia." "My name's Romeo Conbolt. And did you say this is just another fight?" "Yup. I'm guessing you wish to join the guild." "Yes I do." "Well lemme take you to our master."

Lucy proceeded to walk over to the bar, so Romeo followed her. He expected to find an elderly man or woman to be the master. But of course that wasn't the case.

"Master, there's someone who wants to speak with you" Lucy said to a man that looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. "Who the hell wants to speak with me? I swear if its a grand council member, Lucy I will kill you" he said. He turned around to see Romeo. He was a blond man, with a lightning shaped scar on his face. "Oh. Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Well I'm Romeo Conbolt. I actually wanted to join your guild, Master...umm." "Laxus. I'm Laxus Dreyar. And yes you can join our guild. But I do have to tell you every month you have to pay a small 'tax-like' fee"fee" he said to Romeo. "Really!! Thank you" "Shut up would ya. I'm trying to drink here. Lucy go and put the guild mark on him." "Yes Master" Lucy said

Lucy placed the mark on Romeo's left shoulder. "There you go Romeo" she said to him. "Thank you Lucy." he replied. "No problem. Over there is the request board. There you can find jobs. Once you find one, just give it to me and I'll log it in. If a job is too hard, then you can form a team with some friends so you can all take the job." "Oh ok, thanks Lucy." "Again no problem. Now go find some friends."

Romeo grabbed his bag, and started to make his way to some guys that seemed to be about his age. About half way to the table they were sitting at, something smashed into him. At first he thought it was another chair, but then he realized it was a person. Not only was it a person, but it was also a girl.

"What the hell was that for Leslie!?!?" said the girl. "Wendy!!! Language!!" said another girl. So the girl's name was Wendy. "You know what you did! You ate my dessert" said yet another girl. He could only assume it was the Leslie girl, Wendy was yelling at. "I didn't know it was yours. It was just sitting there for ten minutes, and no one ate it, so I took it." yelled Wendy. "Just because no one claimed it, doesn't mean you can take it" said Leslie who was also yelling. "That's it" screamed Wendy. Romeo finally realized he was still on the ground, so he quickly moved out of the way. And just in time, because the girls were starting to fight.

 ** _"Sky Dragon's Roar"_** yelled Wendy. Out of her mouth came a rushing gust of wind that started to push Romeo back. **_"Root of Thorns"_** yelled Leslie. Out of the ground came giant roots with torns in them. "I'd advise for you to move out of the way" the voice who scolded Wendy for language said to Romeo. At first he couldn't see where it was coming, but when he looked down he saw a cat. "Wait did you speak to me" he asked the cat. "Yes I did, now move out of the way!!!" she yelled. He turned around and saw a bunch of thorns coming towards him. "I hate my life"

 **Ok guys that was the first chapter of Another Tail. I hoped you liked it. I plan to post weekly. Please leave reviews. I really want this to be enjoyable. Thank you for reading and have a great life.**


	2. New Friends

**Based on Tenryu no Hoko's original concept. Please check their story, A Different Tail, out**

 **Fairy Tail is not owned by me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Previously

 _"Yes I did, now move out of the way!!!" she yelled. He turned around and saw a bunch of thorns coming towards him. "I hate my life"_

Now

Romeo turned around to see Leslie's thorns coming straight towards him. Wendy's breath attack must've broken the roots, causing them to fly towards him. But they were coming to fast for him to dodge. Romeo closed his eyes and hoped for the best. But nothing happened.

"Huh?" he said. He checked himself. He was completely fine. "Why didn't the thorns hit me?" he asked himself. Then he saw a person standing in front of him. He realized this person had sheilded him. "Hey, you ok?" the guy asked Romeo. "Um ya" Romeo replied. "Ok good. I wouldn't want the new guy getting severly hurt before going on his first job" the guy said while laughing. He turned around, and Romeo saw blood coming out of the guy's arms.

"The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" the guy greeted Romeo with an outstretched hand. "W-wait y-your N-Natsu D-Dragneel?!?!" Romeo asked while stuttering. "The one and only!" he answered with a wide grin. Romeo couldn't believe it. But then he realized it was true. His pink hair, black cloak which covered his black vest and white scarf. His hair was in a small ponytail too. It really was Natsu. Romeo had always idolized him, even going as far as to learn fire magic. "I-I can't b-believe it. Y-your my idol" Romeo told him. "Well its always nice to meet a fan. Hey how about you and I grab a drink after I deal with the mess over there." Natsu asked. "R-really?! S-sure!!!" Romeo answered gleefully.

With that Natsu walked over to Wendy and Leslie. Suprisingly, they didn't even notice the incident that had happened, and were still fighting. "Screw you Leslie" yelled Wendy. "Well the feeling's mutual Wendy" Leslie yelled in reponse. " _ **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang"**_ " _ **Vines of Wrath**_ ". As Wendy rushed Leslie with her melee attack, vines sprouted out the ground, grabbing Wendy's arms and pulling her down.

"Oh so Leslie is more of a ranged fighter" Romeo said to himself. "Yes she is" said the cat, startling Romeo. "Oh gosh, what the hell," Romeo looked down, "Oh ya, you can talk. What's your name anyway?" he asked. " My name is Carla. Yes I can talk. And yes Leslie is more of a ranged fighter." "Ok Carla, but why then is Wendy losing? Most ranged fighters are bad against those with melee attacks." he asked her. "Well Leslie's magic is different. Her magic is called _**Jungle Control Magic**_. It allows her to control and summon jungle plants. Her vines allow her to grab her enemies pretty easily." "Oh ok" he replied.

Romeo looked back to see Wendy easily break said vines and attack Leslie. " _ **Sky Dragon's Iron Fist"**_ she yelled. "What's Wendy's magic? And why does she keep saying 'Sky Dragon'?" he asked the cat. "Her magic is called _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_. Specifically _**Sky Dragon Slayer Magic**_. It allows her to attack like a dragon. Dragon claws to use the element. Dragon scales to be invulnerable to said element. And Dragon lungs to take in the element. By inhaling their element, Dragon Slayers can replenish their ethernano supply." "Hmm. So it's one of the _**Lost Magics**_." "Yes it is" Romeo looked over to fight and saw that Wendy had Leslie pinned to the ground. "Finally. Here's my finishing move. _**Sky Dragon's-"**_

Suddenly a hand grabbed Wendy and smashed her into the ground. "That's enough Wendy" said Natsu. Wendy groaned and held her head in pain. "What the hell Natsu? I was about to beat this scumbag." Wendy said in annoyance. " Is that what you call your friend? Natsu said in a stern voice. "And you," he said while pointing at Leslie, "what you did was uncalled for." "But-" she tried saying. "No buts. I love a good fight like the next guy, but sometimes you guys take it too far." he told her. He then held up his arms, revealing the marks where the thorns had hit. "Some of your thorns ricochetted off your roots, and almost hit the new guy." he said while pointing at Romeo. "U-um hi" Romeo said to the girls. "We are family. Sure families fight, but they are never trying to put another in the infirmary." Natsu continued. "Remember this the next time you guys fight."

And with that Natsu ended his lecture. Romeo hadn't noticed, but the whole guild had been watching and listening. Some were giving him weird looks. "Great first impression Romeo" he said to himself. "Hey new guy, come over here." Natsu called for him. Romeo walked over to the bar, and sat next to Natsu. "So new guy, what's your name?" he asked Romeo. "R-romeo. R-romeo Conbolt." "Well Romeo welcome. First drink's on me. Hey Luce pass me two beers." he told Lucy. "Sure thing Natsu. And Romeo one thing. The drinks are free." Lucy giggled. "Luce?" Romeo asked while taking a sip of beer. "Yup. Me and Lucy go waaay back. We're like the best of friends." Natsu cheerfully said. "More like the best of couples" chuckled Laxus. He was apparently right next to them. "Shut up Laxus, he's not supposed to know that." Natsu mumbled. "I don't see why you're so secretive about it." Laxus said to Natsu. "Wait since when have you been dating someone? And why can't I know?" Romeo asked. "Because if word got out that me and Lucy were dating, then we have reporters at our backs all the time." Natsu grumbled. "It doesn't help that Lucy's a model for Sorcerer Weekly, and that Natsu is the famous Salamander." Laxus kept chuckling. "Well your secret safe's with me" Romeo told Natsu. "Thanks kid. I already like you." Natsu said to him. Romeo squealed inside.

"So what kinda magic do you use?" he asked Romeo. "O-oh I use fire magic." he answered. " What kind of fire magic?" "Its called _**Multi-Flames**_ , though most people call it _**Rainbow Fire**_. I think it sounds too childish." he told Natsu. "Ok cool. If you wouldn't mind, could you show me what you have." he continued to ask. "Man, he's asking a lot questions. Maybe he really is starting to like me?!" he thought to himself. "Well as of right now I can only use 7 flames. _**Red Flare**_ is much hotter than normal flames, it can burn through pretty much anything." He showed them _**Red Flare**_ and lightly touch the wood. It immediately burned away. " _ **Yellow Flare**_ creates scents. I usually use a bad stench, but I can do anything." He used _**Yellow Flare**_. "Smells like roses" said Lucy. " _ **Purple Flare**_ is sticky. _**Orange Flames**_ are normal flames. _**Blue Flare**_ freezes what it touches. _**Green Flare**_ creates illusions. And _**Indigo Flare**_ explodes upon contact to oxygen." He demonstrated how each one worked.

"Then what are those for?" Laxus inquired about the 4 rings on Romeo's right hand. "Oh those are _**Flame Rings**_. They allow to better control my flames. The last three flares I explained I can barely use." he answered. "Hmm. Ok then. It should be pretty easy to train you." said Natsu. "W-wait w-what. D-did y-you s-say t-train m-me?" Romeo stuttered. "Yup. When I said I liked you, I meant it. I wanna train you." Natsu replied with a wide grin. "R-really?" asked Romeo. "Yup" he replied. "T-thank y-you" "No problem. How we start next week." Natsu suggested. "S-sure!!!" "Great! Now I think someone wants to speak with you." he said while gesturing to someone behind Romeo. But Romeo was too busy still recollecting what happened. "He said he wanted to train me. This is the best day of my life." He muttered to himself. "Really boy, you need to stop talking to yourself."

Romeo was snapped out of his transe by a familiar voice. "Wait what? Wait your that talking cat." He turned around to not only see Carla, but also Wendy. "Yes I am 'that talking cat'. I thought we'd already established my name was Carla." "Oh ya sorry. What's Wendy doing here?" he asked Carla. "She came here to apologize to you." she said, "Wendy" she said gesturing to Romeo. "Um ya, I'm sorry for what happened. I kinda let my anger control me. If there's anything I can do to make it up, please tell me." Wendy said apologetically. "Oh it's no problem. It's my fault I didn't move out of the way. You don't have to repay me." he said to the girl. "Are you sure there's not anything I can do?" she asked the ravenette. "Well you could help me find an apartment. After all, I do need a place to stay." he replied. "Really?! That's it?! I know the perfect place." she squealed in excitement. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him. "Ok, umm. What's your name?" she asked him. "Romeo." he replied. "Well then Romeo, come on. Let's go find your new apartment." she said while pulling him towards their destination. "Hey Romeo?" she asked him. "Ya Wendy?" he said in response. "I think we'll be great friends." she told him with a wide grin similar to Natsu's. "Really? Me too" he told her. "Friends huh? I'd like that?" he said to himself.

 **Well that's it for chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think of the changes to the characters. If you didn't realize, I had Natsu be in his post 1 year time skip get up. I've always really liked it. Again please leave reviews. That way I know how to make this more enjoyable. Thank you for reading and have a great life.**


	3. Their First Mission Part 1

**Hey guys Somebody here. Thank you all for your support. Like I've been saying, I really wanna make this enjoyable. Keep in mind only the OCs and story plots are mine. This story will losely follow the canon events of the Fairy Tail.** **There will also be some time jumps in between story arcs. Like I know the guild has magic, but it had to take at least a month or two to rebuild the Fairy Tail guild hall.**

 **I also want to mention that ethernano is basically magic power. It is what mages use to power their spells.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Previously

 _"Hey Romeo?" she asked him. "Ya Wendy?" he said in response. "I think we'll be great friends." she told him with a wide grin similar to Natsu's. "Really? Me too" he told her. "Friends huh? I'd like that?" he said to himself._

Now

It had been a week since Wendy and Romeo had found his apartment. And Romeo had to admit, it was the perfect place. A kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and guest room, and furniture only for 70,000 jewel a month. With the rent and upcoming monthly guild fee, Romeo decided to take smaller jobs until he could take on bigger jobs pretty easily. And so far it was going great. As he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked towards his bedroom, only to find a big suprise. "Sup"

"What the hell?!??!" screamed Romeo. Then he saw Wendy and Carla sitting on his couch. "Honestly boy, you shouldn't walk around like that. It is very indecent. And here I was thinking you were a respectable young man." said Carla in a stern voice. "Wait what?! Carla this is my home, and I'll dress however I want to. And on the topic of my home, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!?!?" Romeo screamed in a voice that probably woke up his entire apartment complex. "Because we wanted to drop by and visit you of course." said Wendy in a cheerful voice. "And how'd you get in?" Romeo asked. "We came in through your window of course." she said. Romeo took a deep breath and sighed. "Wendy, that is breaking and entering. I can literally report you." Romeo said. "That's what I told her, but she insisted." Carla said in response. "It's fine because we're friends, right Romeo?" Wendy asked the ravenette. "Ya ya. But if I were any other person I would kick you out." Romeo said grudgingly. "Next time just knock the door."

And with that Romeo made his way to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him he asked, "Is there another reason you guys are here?" "Actually ya," Wendy told him, "Wanna go on a mission with us?" Romeo opened the door, changed in his regular outfit, and saw Wendy holding a mission request. "Lemme see," he said starting to read the mission, "Please come and help us, there is a horde of vulcans plaguing our village. We are low on ethernano and can't continue fighting them. We will pay you a large sum." Romeo finished reading the paper. "Seems easy enough" he said. "But look at the reward Romeo!!!" said Wendy all giddy and excited. Romeo looked around for the reward sum and he found it to be, "1,000,000 JEWEL!!!!!" he yelled. "Yup!!!!" squealed Wendy. She was now jumping up and down like a litttle kid. But Romeo couldn't believe. Was the city really that desperate. " Sooooooo, you wanna come?" Wendy asked with a smirk on her face. Within a heartbeat Romeo replied, "Hell yes!" "Alright let's go. We are now officially a team." "Really?" he asked. "Yes we are. Teams are formed when missions are too hard for one person to handle." Carla replied. "Ya, come one let's go and get that reward." Wendy said while laughing. "Ok we're coming" Romeo replied.

 _Meanwhile_

"Hey Master?" Lucy asked. "Ya, what is it Lucy?" answered Laxus. "You know the ether worm citings that have been going around?" "Yes Lucy, I know about the worm citings." "Well it's just been spotted near the Harspurus village." "Ok...and why does it matter? It won't attack unless a high ethernano level is felt. Such a level would require at least 2 half decent mages, something that that village doesn't have." "Well you know the job that Wendy and Carla just took with Romeo?" "No, what about it?" "Well they're going there to defeat about 100 or so vulcans." Lucy said in a very worried voice. Laxus choked on his beer. "Oh no."

 _Back to our protagonists_

"So how are we splitting the money?" Romeo asked the girls. "I mean me we could split it three ways." Wendy suggested. "So approximately 333,333 jewel for each of us, give or take some numbers." Romeo said agreeing to the suggestion. "Well I have no need for money, all I really need are basic necessities, which Wendy provides, so I say you and Romeo split up evenly." Carla suggested. Romeo and Wendy looked at each other and nodded. "Seems fine to me." Romeo replied. "Ya I think its good too." Wendy said in agreement. "Hey Wendy, can I ask you something?" Romeo asked. "Ya sure Romeo." "Didn't the request say that the village was intact?" "Ya, why do you ask?" "I think we're too late." He pointed to smoke in the sky.

As they continued walking down the path they were on they came to the village and found it in ruins. "Wow that's one heck of a view." Wendy said in amazement. "Those poor people." Carla said in sadness. "Wendy, how dense are you? The village on fire, there's rubble eveywhere, and not a person in sight." Romeo exclaimed. "Well maybe they made the right decision and left." she said with a grin. "I mean that could be a possibility." Carla said doubtfully. "See, so there's no reason to worry." Wendy said in a cheerful manner. Romeo certainly thought that Wendy was being a little too relaxed about the situation. "If they up and left, then where are the vulcans?" Romeo asked in a somber voice. "I don't know, but since they're not here, we can't do our job, and if we can't do our job, then there's no point being here. Let's just go." Wendy said while turning around. And with that she started to walk away. It amazed Romeo at how negligent she was of the missing people. "We can't just leave. We have to at least look for them. We can't leave these people." "Sure we can. They're not here. That's just plain obvious. With them gone, nothing we can gain is lost...wait a second." "What?" he asked in confusion. "Without the village we can't get our reward. We have to go find them. Come on." she replied. She ran into the ruins of the village. Romeo looked at her. "She needs to get her priorities straight." Romeo said to Carla. "Indeed" she sighed, "Let's go follow her."

They walked around the ruins, yelling for anyone to answer. "Hey! Anybody! We come from Fairy Tail! You still have the

1, 000,000 jewel right!?!" Wendy yelled into a house. "Hello! Anybody! We have come to help!" Romeo yelled into yet another house. "I don't think anyone's here you two." Carla said to the mages. Just then the ground started to rumble. "What the hell is that?" asked Wendy. "I don't know. But I do know that it's big." Romeo answered. "I'm sensing a lot of magic power nearby." said Carla. "Ya I feel that too Carla, what could it be?" Romeo asked. "Get back you two!!" yelled Carla. Then bursting out of the ground came a giant worm. "What the hell is that!?!?!?" screamed Wendy. "Its an etherworm. A magical being that absorbs ether nano." said Carla. "It must've felt the presense of the villagers and came here." said Romeo. "No Romeo, it felt our presence and assumed we were here." Carla replied. "Then its because of this thing the villagers are gone." Romeo said in an anxious voice. "The vulcans must've ravaged the place, and then the etherworm came and abosorbed everything." Carla said in an equally anxious voice.

Wendy fell to her knees and started to cry. "We were so close. We almost got the money." she said sobbing. This ticked Romeo off "Is that what your worried about? The money? What about the people Wendy? We failed to save dozens of lives." Romeo scolded her. "So what? They were just random people who just hired us." She said to him. "Ok, what if they were the guild? Would you care then?" "Well ya, they're my family. I have to protect them." "Wendy the lives of our guildmates and the lives of these people are worth the same. Though you may not know them, they're still people with their own own lives and families. You can't prioritize one life over another. They're all important. This is what it means to be human. To help others we don't know." Romeo finished his lecture. He stretched out his hand. "Come on, let's go kick some ass." He said to her. And with that she took his hand and got up. "No let's go save those people." Wendy said with a determined look. Romeo sighed with relief. He didn't think that would actually work. He looked over to Carla. "I'm very impressed Romeo. You of all people changed her. The only other person that's done that is Natsu" "Carla" Wendy yelled. "Coming" Carla replied. With that Carla started to fly. She had sprouted wings. "You have wings!?!?!?!?" he yelled.

"Yes I do." she replied in a calm voice. Carla grabbed Wendy, and lifted her up. They charged towards the etherworm. " _ **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**_ yelled Wendy. The etherworm hissed and pulled back. "Oh so you want more huh." she said with a smirk. " _ **Sky Dragon's Iron Fist**_ " The worm was knocked back even more. But then suddenly, it charged Wendy. "Wendy, Carla, move out of the way!" Romeo yelled. Carla flew to left, in time for them to miss the beast's attack. A large beam came out of its mouth. "Highly condensed ethernano. Very deadly to touch." said Carla. The beast screamed, and then flaps on the side opened up, and out came more condensed ethernano beams. "Shit, Carla evasive maneuvers." Wendy said. A beam suddenly came straight for them. "Wendy move!!!" Romeo yelled. "Dammit. _**Purple Flare!**_ " Romeo shot a flame of _**Purple Flare**_ at Wendy and stuck her. He then pulled in and out of the way of the beams. "Thanks for that." Wendy thanked Romeo. Almost forgot your a mage too." "No problem. I think our plan of attack should be ranged attack." "Ya your right" Wendy replied. With that they started to attack. " _ **Sky Dragon's Roar**_ " " _ **Red Flare: Fiery Vortex."**_ Wendy's attack knocked the worm back, while Romeo's severely burned the creature. "Hah, this should be easy." Wendy said with a cocky grin. "I wouldn't celebrate yet Wendy. Look!" Carla pointed to the creature. Its skin had not only grown back, but it had somehow grown some armour. "The etherworm only grows stronger with every drop of ethernano it absorbs. With the vulcans and the village, its going to take someone stronger than us to defeat it." Carla said in a worried voice. "Wait. Carla. What do you guys mean by absorbed? Wendy asked. "Well the creature swallows whatever comes in its way." Carla answered "Do the people die?" "Yes, but first the ethernano must be taken out of the people, so the beast keeps its meals in a chamber that has special glands that absorb ethernano. It usually takes a day." Carla replied. "So how about we just cut it open and get the people out?" Wendy asked. "That could work, but you could risk hurting the people." "And risk their life instead? Nope." Wendy said firmly. "Let's do it. It's the best chance we have. You and Wendy fly up and distract while I cut it open. Its grusome yes, but also our best shot." Romeo said in agreement. "Fine." Carla looked up with a smile. "Let's do this."

Wendy and Carla took to the sky. "Hey! Big, bad, ugly! Over here!" Wendy yelled. "There's no reason to insult the thing, it doesn't understand you." Carla told the girl. "Hey at least I'm distracting it." Wendy replied. Romeo listened to the two as he made his way to the beast's neck, presumably where this absorbing chamber was. When he finally made it, he saw the armour that the beast had grown. "Pft, this is nothing against what I have. _**Red Flare: Burning Trident**_." Placing his right fist on his left palm, Romeo pulled out a trident made of fire. He lifted the weapon, and sliced it through the creature's armor plates. Romeo felt the thrill of his first mission rush through his veins. He kept hacking at the the creature's neck, but suprisingly, it was still moving. "So this thing doesn't breathe" he said to himself. "It really does need ethernano to live." He kept hacking away until he found a tunnel like tube. He stepped inside. The bottom of the creature's throat was soft and squishy. It disgusted him. Just then the worm started to squirm. It had felt him in its throat. Then it let out a great roar. Romeo used the trident to latch into the worm's throat so that he wouldn't be pushed out of its mouth. It smelled disgusting. As Romeo continued, the beast only squirmed more and more. Then he came to a wall of flesh. "This just gets more disgusting." he said in repulse. Using the trident, he opened a hole and found the people and vulcans in little pods.

He quickly started to cut open the pods with the villagers. One by one they all started to wake up, though very weak from the lack of ethernano. After cutting everyone out he said to them, "Hello. My name is Romeo. I am from Fairy Tail. Me and my partners have come to save you from this beast and the vulcans. Follow me." Without a word, they started to follow him. Though it took a while, he finally got all of them out of the chamber. "Go down this tunnel, and on the right should be a hole. Go through it, and you will find yourself back to the village grounds." he said to them. An elderly man walked up to him. He could only assume their leader. "Thank you for saving me and my people. We are forever indebted to you." "No need to thank me. Right now let's focus on getting out." And with that they slowly made it out of the beast. When they got out, they could hear Wendy yelling insults at the worm. "Hahaha. Come and catch me ugly. Man you are one weak monster." yelled Wendy. "Looks like she's having fun." Romeo said to himself. "Wendy!" he yelled to her. "I got the villagers." "That's great. Are they ok?" she yelled back. "A little tired and weak but fine." he yelled yet again. "Could you refrain from yelling so loud?" asked the village leader. "Oh yes. I'm sorry." he apologized. "Romeo! Look at the worm! Something's happening!" Wendy yelled to him. Romeo turned around and saw that the worm was shaking and slowly moving now. Then it just stopped. "I-I think it's dead." Romeo said. Wendy and Carla flew down right next to him. "Yes. Without the constant flow of ethernano, the monster couldn't sustain itself while fighting." Carla replied. "That means we won. Yes!" Wendy said very proudly. "Yes you did. But you also saved us. That we can never repay. Thank you three." The village leader said while bowing along with the rest of the village. "Like I said before, there's no need to tha-" Just then Romeo pulled back by a vine that was attached to his arm. Then the vine threw at a deadly speed and he crashed into the nearby trees. "Romeo!!" Wendy yelled. "W-wendy l-look." Carla stuttered while pointing to the group of 100 vulcans standing in front of them. "Me no like men. Me like women." said the Vulcan who threw Romeo. "Crap" said Wendy in disappointment.

 _Meanwhile on a nearby hill_

"Hey master, what's the point of all of this?" asked a young male. "Ya? What's the point of watching these three do their mission?" asked a female. "The point of all of this is to gauge Romeo and Wendy's power. The etherworm was a test of mind. But the vulcans are a test of skill and power. Wendy is a perfect patient 0 for our plan. And Romeo is a perfect test subject." said their master. "How? Isn't Romeo much weaker than Wendy?" asked the young male. "Maybe. Dragon slayers are the strongest mages ever. But Wendy is still learning. She is also too dense to learn outside her own technique. Romeo is an adaptive learner. He is always changing how he fights to match his surroundings. This puts them on equal footing." their master replied. "Ok. Whateve you say boss. I just wanna execute this 'plan' already." said the female. "In time. In time. Spatial, open a portal." "Got it boss." said the young man who was Spatial. They walked through the portal. "When we are done with our plan, this world will feel the Dragon's Mark." said the master.

 _To be continued_

 **Hey guys, that's it for** **chapter 3. I hoped you liked it. I'm really proud of it. Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger. The chapter was just getting way too long. Tell me how you liked the mission, the characters, or those mysterious people, and this "Dragon's Mark". Again please leave reviews, I really wanna make this enjoyable for you guys. Thank you for reading and have a great life.**


	4. Their First Mission Part 2

**Hey guys Somebody again. Continuing off of the last chapter. I do wanna ask you guys to please share the story with others. Please leave reviews and enjoy.**

 **Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Previously

 _"Romeo!!" Wendy yelled. "W-wendy l-look." Carla stuttered while pointing to the group of 100 vulcans standing in front of them. "Me no like men. Me like women." said the Vulcan who threw Romeo. "Crap" said Wendy in disappointment._

Now

All Romeo felt was pain. Being thrown at deadly speeds in a tree really does a number on a person. Luckily because Romeo was a mage, he always had a constant flow of lots of ethernano, with strengthened his body, and regeneration process. "Romeo!!" he heard Wendy yell. He looked up to see 100 vulcans. But something was off to Romeo. "Everyone get back!" he heard Wendy yell again. " _ **Sky Dragon's Roar**_!" Her breath attack pushed them back, but didn't knock the out. Either Wendy was holding back, or something really was off with these vulcans. His eyesight was blurry, and he was struggling to get up, but Romeo pushed himself. He fell to the ground.

 _"You're weak"_ he thought to himself. _"You'll never be like them. You'll never be as strong as Natsu, or any of the guild members."_ " _ **Sky Dragon's Brilliant Wind: Rushing Gust**_!" (I made this one up). He tried to look up, and barely saw that Wendy was struggling with the vulcans. They had gotten some power boost for sure. No way would they still be standing after those attacks. Once more he tried getting up. He screamed in pain. Yep, he definitely broke a lot of bones. _"You can't get up cause you're weak. You've always been_ _weak. That's why your dad kicked you out."_ "Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled at himself.

"Romeo we would really appreciate your help." Carla said in an anxious voice. Romeo once more tried getting up, but he was in too much pain. If he was any other person, he'd be dead. He heard villagers crying. " _ **Sky Dragon's Iron Fist! Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang! Sky Dragon's Roar!**_ " Wendy's attacks were dealing some damage now, but it wasn't enough. He had to get up. _"Just stop. You know you can't help her anyways. She's on a whole other level than you."_

"Romeo, I know you're in a lot pain. That throw should've killed you. But I know you're alive. Now please get up. The vilagers need you. We need you." her voice started to crack. She was about to cry. "I need you right now!" she yelled in desperation. _"You know you can't-"_ "Shut! Up!" he yelled at his inner thoughts. He pushed himself up, all the while yelling at the top of his lungs. Once he got up, he charged towards the horde of vulcans.

 _Wendy's POV_

"I need you right now!" Wendy yelled in desperation. She was honestly scared. None of attacks were dealing enough damage. Somehow these vulcans had gained a huge power boost. Maybe from the etherworm. " _ **Sky Dragon's Claw**_ " She ran towards one vulcan and kicked it with everything she had. It went flying along with a few others. She had knocked a few more out, but there were too many left. Then she heard some yelling from behind her. She looked back and saw Romeo. " _ **Red Flare: Flaming Vortex!!"**_ he yelled at the top of his lungs. Wendy smiled. She was relieved that not only her new friend was okay, but that she also got some help with these things. He looked towards her. "Are the villagers ok?" he asked her. "Yes, they're fine." she replied. "Ok good. Now come on." he said. She nodded in response. " _ **Red Flare: Burning Trident**_ " " _ **Sky Dragon's Iron Fists"**_ They both ran in, attacking vulcans using the hit and run tactic. Every time Romeo hit one, he would bend down and she would bounce of his back and attack the beast from air. They made a great team. They did this for the first few vulcans. Then she noticed something.

"Hey Romeo, is it just me or is there more than one species of vulcan here?" she asked him while hitting the vulcans. She saw looking around. "Ya I do see that. Hordes like these only consist of the same species. Here there are vulcans, gorians, aerons, saurons, etc." he also said while attacking the animals. "Its like someone gathered them together." she replied. "You don't think some one sent this horde to the village do you?" he asked. "Maybe" Then a vine wrapped his hand. "Romeo!" she yelled. "Not this time you bastard." He engulfed his hand in flames, burning the vines off. They both drew back. Together they had taken half of the horde. "There's still a lot left you too." Carla said to them. "We're trying Carla. Hey Romeo got any other colored flames?" She asked. "I do have three more, but I have troubled controlling them." he replied. "Who cares! Use them!" she told him in a firm voice. "O-ok" he said in an uneasy tone. " _ **Blue Flare!**_ " Out of his hand came blue flames. Wendy felt kinda chilly. But instead of focused flames, they just kinda spazzed out, going in different directions.

"Is that supposed to happen?" she asked in confusion. "I don't think so Wendy." Carla replied with equal confusion. "I-I told you I couldn't control it well." he said to them. Wendy looked over and saw that they flames had frozen the vulcans in ice. "Good job Romeo." she said with a smile. "Oh um, thanks." he replied. Then the vulcans broke out, but were still shivering. "They're weak. Let's hit em' with everything we got." "Ok" he said in reply. Wendy held out her hand. He took her hand. " _ **Unison Raid: Brilliant WindFlame: Sky Inferno"**_ they yelled in unison. Holding their hands out together, they summoned a vortex full of different colored flames, and a very strong vortex of wind. Once the attack hit, the vulcans were knocked, being serverly burned in the process.

"Yes!! We did it!" she yelled. She heard the villagers yelling in celebration. They walked over to the elder. "Thank you for protecting us." the elder said. He bowed along with his village. "It was no problem." Wendy said with a wide grin. "Your welcome." Carla, also bowing. "And as promised, the 1,000,000 jewel." The elder held out a large pouch. Wendy squealed in excitement. But then she realized something. "Don't you guys need this to rebuild?" she asked suprising both Romeo and Carla. "Do not worry. We can rebuild without the jewels. We have a forest next to us." the elder said to her. Wendy looked at the bag once more.

"You know what. Keep it, we don't need it. You need it more than us." "Are you sure Wendy?" Romeo asked. "Yup. I'm a changed girl." she said with a smile. "Ok. Then we will keep it. Thank you young lady and man. You too little cat." the elder said thanking them. With that the elder walked towards the old village grounds with his people. "I'm impressed Wendy. You did what was right." Romeo said to her. She looked over to him. "Lemme ask you something. Does your heart feel nice and light?" he asked. She realized that she did feel that. "Ya, it does feel like that." she replied. "That's good. That means you know you made the right decision." "Really?" "Yup. Now come on. Let's go back ho-" Romeo fell over. "Boy!" Carla yelled. "Romeo!" Wendy yelled. She caught him. "I got you." He had fainted. "H-he fainted." she said. "Probably from the pain. He was thrown at large trees at a speed that should've killed him. We need to get him to the guild fast." Carla said in a worried voice. "Maybe I can help with that." said a voice. "Natsu!!" Wendy yelled.

 _Meanwhile in a guild_

 _"Natsu!!"_ "Hey boss why'd we leave?" asked Spatial. "Because I felt _his_ presence. If I felt his, then he could surely feel ours. He's been on to us for a while now." said the master. "But I still needed to watch those two. They did exceptionally well. They fight so well together. It's like they were made to be partners." "Hey boss are you saying you believe in fate?" Spatial asked while chuckling. "I didn't take you for that kinda guy." "I don't really know Spatial. It's just that they're the perfect match. Fighting styles sync up. They're personalities compliment each other. Where one falls, the other is there to pick them up immediately." "So the perfect soldiers, huh?" asked Spatial. "Yes." replied his master. "Well I'm going to get a drink. See ya boss." Spatial left his master to think. "Romeo Conbolt. Son of Macao Conbolt." He swiped the lacrima he was watching from to the left. The feed replayed. _"Shut up! Shut up!_ " He listened to the video. "Romeo, you seem to have an inferiority complex. That will come in handy. We will meet soon enough. Soon enough." he said chuckling.

 **Hey guys Somebody here. Sorry for the shorter chapter. I planned it to be longer, but it kinda broke the flow of the story. Anyways thanks for reading. Please leave a review and share the story. I really want to get the story out. Thanks for reading and have a great life.**


	5. More Friends

**Hey guys Somebody here. Welcome to chapter 5. Thank you all so much for your support on this story. I really do appreciate it. This chapter is going to be more of a chill chapter. Sorry for not uploading for a while. Please tell me who you want me to add, besides the characters I introduce. Also tell me if you want a My Hero Academia fan fic.** **Anyways enjoy the story, please leave reviews, and share it with your friends if you want.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Previously

 _"Yup. Now come on. Let's go back ho-" Romeo fell over. "Boy!" Carla yelled. "Romeo!" Wendy yelled. She caught him. "I got you." He had fainted. "H-he fainted." she said. "Probably from the pain. He was thrown at large trees at a speed that should've killed him. We need to get him to the guild fast." Carla said in a worried voice._ Now

Romeo woke with a headache. "Ugh, my head." he said while holding his head in pain. He sat up and saw Natsu sitting by his bed. "Ah good you're awake." he said. "W-where am I?" Romeo asked. "Agh!" he screamed. He clutched his side. "Hey, hey. Take it easy. We're in the guild infirmary." Natsu said. "Why? What happened?" Romeo asked. Every part of his body hurt. "You don't remember getting thrown into trees at a deadly speed, then forcing yourself to fight?" Natsu asked. "Actually I do." he replied. "You know you should've died. I know getting thrown into a tree sounds like nothing. But for someone who's only just started magic, that was a really close one. Your body wasn't fully ready to sustain that kind of damage. It's still a regular person's body. You've gotta let your body get used to these large amounts of ethernano." Natsu said to him in a stern voice. "You should've stayed down." "I couldn't. Those vulcans were different. They had a major power boost. Wendy was about to get severely hurt. Then the villagers. I couldn't let them get hurt too." Romeo replied. "Well Wendy didn't tell me any of that." Natsu answered chuckling. "Oh did she tell you how she said 'Romeo, I need you' and was about to cry." Romeo said on the verge of bursting into laughter. "No she didn't. She would kill you if she found out I knew." Natsu said also on the verge of bursting into laughter. "Oh Romeo, how I need your help. You're my only hope." Romeo said in a girlish voice. They both erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Wendy asked having just come down to the infirmary. "Oh, just one of Romeo's story. His family is super funny. And nice." Natsu said. "Oh, really. They should come over to the guild some time." Wendy said while placing down some food on the stand next to Romeo's bed. "Well I don't know about that. I think they'd rather stay home. Also thanks Wendy." Romeo said. "No problem. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Well my body is aching all over." he replied. "Should be. You a lot of broken bones. Your lucky none of them punctured a vital organ. I healed all what I could. The rest has to heal on its own." she said. "Healed?" Romeo asked. "Yup. Wendy here is a healer. Also an enchanter." Natsu said proudly. "Wow. That's pretty cool." Romeo said in amzement. "Ok well I'm going up. Hey Natsu did you ask Lucy to make her blueberry cake?" she asked. "Why would I ask her such a specific request? We aren't allowed to ask the bartenders for special orders." Natsu said. "Because you're her boyfriend." Wendy said slyly with a smirk. "Damn. I forgot she knew." Natsu mumbled. Wendy laughed and went back to the hall.

"Hey Natsu, are you and Wendy close?" Romeo asked. Natsu turned towards Romeo. "Yup. She's like my little sister." he said with his signature toothy grin. "How'd you guys meet?" Romeo asked. "If I told you how we met, you're not going to believe me." Natsu said laughing. "I think I'll take my chances." Romeo replied smiling. "Ok. Well I hope you know I'm also a dragon slayer. A first generation slayer at least." " Is there a difference between first and second generations?" "Yes a very big one. First generation dragon slayers are raised and taught by actual dragons." Romeo burst into laughter. "I told you wouldn't believe me." Natsu said chuckling. "No, no. I want to believe you. But dragons? Those things went extinct centuries ago." Romeo said while laughing. "Well that makes me and Wendy a few centuries old." Natsu said. Romeo stopped laughing. "What?" he asked. "Yup. I'm about 400 years old." Natsu said in a calm voice. "Y-Your not j-joking are you?" "Nope" "H-How?" Romeo asked. "Well that's a story for another time. You asked how me and Wendy met." "Well I guess I did, but I wanna know." "Don't worry I'll tell you in our next training session." Natsu said. "Back to the story.

Me and Wendy had woken up to find our dragons missing." Natsu began to say. "What happened to them? There are major plot holes in this story." Romeo asked. "I'll tell you that later." Natsu grumbled. "Now let me tell the story." Romeo became scared. He had heard stories of the Salamander's rage. "Ok go ahead." he said. "Ok thanks. Now when we woke up, we found that we had also woken up in a new place. I looked around and found Wendy. She was still a small girl. So I took it upon myself to take care of her. So when she woke up, I intintroduced myself. When she couldn't find her dragon, she immediately latched onto me. And with that we started to roam the country. I was a lot like Wendy, brash, hot headed, and always picking a fight." Natsu continued. "Oh so that's where she gets her attitude." Romeo interrupted. "Ya I guess so." Natsu chuckled. "Anyways, I saw that Wendy looked up to me like no other. So I took it upon myself to be better. I became more caring and compassionate, and Wendy became more brash and violent. We went through a lot, fought a lot of people and beasts. Until one day we stumbled into Magnolia. We smelled food and followed the scent and found ourselves in this very guild hall. Back then we had a different master, Laxus' grandpa Makarov. He was a wise and loving man, a cheery old grandfather. He let us join and things just went the way it did. Man I do miss Gramps."

"Wow that's kinda cool." Romeo said in amazement. "Yup. Now come on. You've gotten enough bedtime. You gotta start moving." Natsu standing up. "Ok" Romeo replied. He got off the bed and stood up. His legs were sore, but it was bearable. "Come on. You can't go on missions for about a week, so how about take this time to get to know the rest of the guild." Natsu said with a smile. "Sure. Let's go." Romeo said. Romeo walked up the stairs and opened the door to the guild hall. "Time to meet the family." He said to himself. He was greeted with a chair to the face.

The impact from the chair sent him back into Natsu's arms. "I got you." he said chuckling. Romeo grimaced in pain. "Ugh. Damn chairs. Damn bar fights." Romeo grumbled. Walking up the stairs, he saw the chaos that was Fairy Tail. He could he hear the loud shouts and curses everyone was yelling. "Hey Romeo, come with me." Natsu said to him. They both walked over to the bar, where they found Lucy serving drinks. "Hey Luce, whip Romeo up some of your special illness remedies." Natsu told Lucy. "Sure thing babe." Lucy giggled. Natsu muttered something Romeo didn't understand. Taking a seat, Romeo couldn't help but wonder what kind of a past he was hiding. "Here you go Romeo." Lucy said handing him a glass of some liquid. Though he was skeptical of it, he drank the remedy. He immediately felt better. "Man I'm already feeling better. Thanks Lucy." Romeo thanked Lucy. "No problem." she replied. Romeo looked behind him. All he saw were just a bunch of fights going down, though he could hear Wendy and Leslie yelling. "Quiet day at the guild?" Romeo asked. "Yup." Natsu answered taking a sip of beer. Lucy giggled. "Someone's getting used to the guild." she said while continuing to giggle. "I guess so." Romeo said pondering on her statement. Even though it had only been a week, he grown used to the guild's craziness. "That means he's truly part of the family." Natsu said loudly slapping him on the back. Romek winced in pain. Natsu was a whole lot stronger than he looked. It must've been because of his _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_. "Hey Natsu is there anyone I should meet in the guild? I don't really know anyone." Romeo asked. Natsu pondered. "Well there's Max and Warren." he said pointing to two guys fighting. "Max is the guy with a brown shirt and black vest, and sand colores hair. And Warren is the guy wearing the green robe and thar has his hair point up." Romeo looked at them. They looked like they were his age. "It wouldn't hurt to meet them" he thought to himself. "Come on. I'll introduce you." Natsu said. They both got up and walked over to the two.

"Sand boy!" "Brain fart!" "Beach panties!" "Robed nerd!" Romeo could hear them insulting each other. They obviously weren't the greatest at comebacks and insults. Romeo didn't understand the 'Beach panties' insult until he saw Max in his underwear. "Max. Um, you're in your underwear." A girl said to him. Romeo looked over to see a white haired girl speaking to him. "Crap!" he yelled. Natsu started to laugh. Both Max and Warren froze once they heard him laughing. "Natsu must stop a lot of fights regularly for them to act like this." he thought to himself. "Max you really need to fix this habit of stripping. And Warren, get a new get up please." Natsu said laughing. "R-right N-natsu!" they both said stuttering. Natsu continued laughing. "How many times do I have to tell you guys? You don't have to be scared of me." Natsu said. Warren looked over to Romeo. "Oh hey a new guy. Max look." The plain looking boy looked over to Romeo. "Oh, hi. The name's Max. This is Warren." he said with an outstretched hand. Romeo shook his hand and greeted himself. "Nice to meet you guys. My name's Romeo." he said. "Nice to see everyone is getting along." Natsu said to the three." Now I must get going. I too need to find jobs." With that Natsu left the three to go find a suitable job. "So Romeo, why were with Natsu?" Max asked Romeo. "Hmm? Why do you ask?" the fire mage asked in response. "Because Natsu is kinda picky when it comes to people he hangs out with." Warren answered. "Really?" Romeo asked. He turned over to Max. "Yup. He's only come up to us a few times. He usually only hangs around Laxus, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Titania, and Samuel. Basically, with the exception of Wendy, the older generation." Max replied. "So if he went down and stayed with you until you got up, there's something special about you." Warren said. "Is there anything we need to know about you Romeo?" Max asked. At this point the two were right up in his face. Romeo started to question if approaching these guys was a good idea. "No, there really isn't anything important you need know." Romeo said to the two. "Now, could you please get out of my face?" The two stepped back, and started to whisper to each other. "I can see why Natsu really doesn't approach these guys. They're suspicious of everything." Romeo thought to himself.

After a few second, the two mages stopped whispering and faced Romeo. "We have decided." Max said in deep voice. The kind that had authority in it. At least he was trying to. "You are not suspicious at all, and that you are now part of the guild." Warren said in the same poor attempt of a deep voice. The guys seemed to have a few screws loose. "Um, I've been a part of it for like a week and a half now." Romeo said. "Yes we know. But now you have put approval." Max simply said. "Um...ok then?" They stood there like they were guarding the table they were just sitting in. Romeo had just found people weirder than a talking cat. They stood there for about a minute. "Well it was nice meeting you. But I have to go now." Romeo said walking away. "Ok. Goodbye Romeo." They both said in unison.

After the unusual encounter with Max and Warren, Romeo started to wander around the guild hall, introducing himself to people. He met an array of different people. There was a girl named Millianna. She was clad with barely anything. All she wore was a bikini top, and long socks that branched out and made some kind of an underwear. "Um hello." She turned around and saw him. "Oh hi! You're the new guy! It's so nice to meet you! meow" she had said to him with a lot of energy. "Um, did you say meow." he asked her. "Yup. I love, love, love, love, love, looove cats. Did you know that Natsu has the most adorable kitty." She said, squealing with excitement. "H-he does?" That honestly came as a surprise. "Anyways, my name is Millianna! What's yours? meow" "Um, my name is Romeo." "Well it's just great to meet you Romeo! meow." she said

Next he met blue haired individual named Jellal. He had met him in a more interesting fashion. It started with Jellal whispering to him. "Hey. Psst." he had said very quietly. Romeo looked over to see him hiding in a bush. "U-um, h-hello? What are you doing in a bush?" Romeo asked. "Well I'm looking for the love of my life. The beautiful Titania." he said sighing like a girl in love. He snapped out of that trance. "Have you seen her?" he asked Romeo. "Um, no. I'm kinda new here. I don't know what 'Titania' looks like, let alone know where she is. Sorry." Romeo answered. "Oh so you're that new guy. It's fine. You'll know it's her when you see her. Just give me holler when you see her." he said. "Ok, sure." Romeo replied. As he walked away, Romeo decided he wouldn't tell where she was. He gave off a stalker vibe.

The final person he met was Yukino. She was the white-haired girl that told Max he was naked. But unlike the others, she approached him. "Hello there new guild mate." Romeo was a bit startled. He turned around to see her. "Oh hi there...um" "Yukino. Yukino Agria." she replied. "Well then, hello Yukino. My name's Romeo Conbolt. It's nice to meet you." he said to her. She was dressed rather simply. All she wore was a red and white dress. "It's nice to meet you too Romeo. Anyways I'm here to apologize for my friends' Max and Warren behavior. I know they acted very weird. It's just that we a spy a year or two ago, and now they're a little too paranoid with new members." she said in an apologetic manner. "Oh, it's no worry. From what I gathered, crazy and weird is this the norm here." he said chuckling. Yukino laughed. "Yes it is. For a new member, you are taking very well. Why is that?" she asked. "Oh well, I too grew up in a very weird family. It was different weird than this, but nonetheless weird." Romeo answered. "Oh that's interesting." she said. "Yeah, it was. One time my sister found a witch's hand from a flea market, and refused to take it off for an entire month. During that month, she loved to get up in the night and poke her twin sister all around. One time she woke up to see her sister picking her ear wax." Romeo said chuckling. Yukino laughed even more. "You're probably the most normal here besides Lucy." he said to her. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, it was nice talking to you." she replied. She then walked away. Romeo started to walk as well. Romeo looked around and saw Wendy and Carla talking. Leslie was sitting at the same table as well. Wendy looked up and saw Romeo. "Hey Romeo!" she yelled. He walked over to their table, and sat down.

"It's nice to see you ok and doing well boy." Carla said while he was sitting down. "Thank you Carla." he replied. "What were you two talking about?" he asked. "Oh just talking about going on a bigger team mission." Wendy said with a giant grin. "It's never enough for you, is it?" Leslie commented. He turned around to see Leslie sulking, a cup of beer and hand. "Um, hey Leslie. You look down." he said. "Oh hey new guy. And I guess I am. Honestly don't know what I feel." she replied sluggishly. "Someone had too many drinks." he said. "It's because I beat her in our fight, and she's trying to drink away the sorrow." Wendy declared proudly. "No I am not." Leslie said a little too loud. "Our fights get brutal, and honestly I don't want to feel the pain of my bruises, so I am trying to drink away my physical pain." she said with a few hiccups. "Yeah, yeah. Try to avoid the truth as much as you want, I still won." Wendy argued. Romeo looked over to Carla. "Who actually won?" he asked. "Technically, no one. Natsu came and broke it up before there is an actual winner." she replied. "And I would've won if he didn't get in the way." Wendy said. "Way to change the story Wendy." Leslie muttered. "Anyways, Romeo wanna go on another mission with us? Only this time a bigger mission and bigger team." Wendy said trying to appeal to Romeo. "I mean I would love to, but I need to wait until I fully-" "EVERYBODY!" Romeo was interrupted by Max yelling to everyone. "What does that bastard want?" Leslie asked. "GET READY!" he kept yelling. Warren ran up to them. "Warren? What the hell is going on?" Romeo asked. " _She's_ coming." he answered. "Who's sh-?" Romeo asked again. He was interrupted by the giant guild doors swinging wide open. "Titania's back" Warren trembled. Romeo looked over and saw a woman who's aura he could feel right where he was standing. He could feel his hairs stick.

"I'm back bitches!"

"My love!" Jellal yelled.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late upload. I had family come over, so I've been spending time with them. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Who could "Titania" be? (you probably already know) What do you think of the introductions of Millianna, Jellal, Yukino, Max, and Warren? NExt chapter I'll get more into exploring Leslie's personality, along with the reveal of Titania. Also tell me if you want a My Hero Academia fan fic. I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please leave reviews. I really want to make this enjoyable. Please share this story with your friends if you want. Thanks for reading and have a great llife.**


	6. A New Team

**Hey guys Somebody here again. I am so sorry for not posting in over a month. I really am. I'm sure a lot of you left, and that's fine. But to all of you who stayed, thank you. From the bottom of my heart I thank you. School just started and I did not expect to bombarded with the amount of work I have. Now that I myself figured out, I'm going to start posting more often. I'm also working on the My Hero fan fic. Just felt like I needed to get back to this first. Again thank you if you have continued to read this story. You guys/gals are amazing. Without further ado, enjoy the story, leave reviews ( I want to improve the story for you guys), and share it your friends if you want.**

 **Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Previously

 _"Titania's back" Warren trembled. Romeo looked over and saw a woman who's aura he could feel right where he was standing. He could feel his hairs stick._

 _"I'm back bitches!"_

Now

"New guy, get ready." Max said while stepping back.

 _Titania_ started to walk forward. Something about how she walked urked Romeo though. From the way the others painted her, he had assumed she was some fearsome warrior. But she seemed to walk sloppily. Then she tripped.

"Um, something feels off about her." Romeo asked Warren.

"Nope, nothing is wrong with her. This is how she usually is." Warren said quivering.

This confused Romeo. As he pondered on the woman, he didn't realize that she had walked up to them.

"Heeeey, something feeels off here." Titania said. Romeo was startled by her booming voice. He looked up and got a good look at her. She was a scarlet haired woman, with armor that had a cross crest. Her speech was also kinda slurred.

"Erza!"

Romeo heard Wendy yell. He saw her run up and hug her.

"Hey Wendy, how's my little blueberry doing?" Erza said cooing.

They started to talk to each other like giggly little girls.

"What the hell is going on?" Romeo asked.

"When Wendy first joined, she challenged Erza to a fight. She lost of course. I mean the woman's as strong as Natsu. But she took pity on her and took her in. Like Natsu did with you." Leslie mumbled.

"Oh. Ok." Romeo replied. He continued to listen in on their conversation. You can't really say he was eavesdropping because they practically yelling at each other.

"How'd your last mission go?" Erza asked.

"It went great." Wendy replied pridefully.

"How much was the reward?" Erza asked.

"1,000,000 jewel." Wendy said with a smug face.

"That's great. Man I wish people gave more jobs like that. A really easy job for lots of mula." Erza said loudly. "Especially for a solo mission."

"Um, yeah." Wendy replied with a weak smile. Romeo realized she had forgotten to tell Erza that it was a team mission, and that things went awry. They started to make their way towards him and the others.

"So Wendy, anything new about you?" Erza asked once more.

"No, not much." Wendy answered. Erza smirked.

"You sure? I see your chest has gotten a littl-" Erza interrupted by a slap to the face from Wendy.

"S-shut up." she said stuttering while clutching her chest.

 _"So Wendy has self-image issues. Interesting. Didn't expect that from her."_ Romeo thought. Erza turned towards them.

"If Wendy hasn't changed _, *hiccup*_ then what's off here?" Erza asked to herself. "Leslie is still sulking. * _hiccup_ * Natsu probably broke up a fight." she inquired.

"Yeah yeah" Leslie grumbled.

"Max is still in his underwear.* _hiccup_ *" Erza continued.

"Crap!" Max yelled.

"And Warren hasn't changed his stupid get up.*hiccup*" Erza said.

"Hey! I'll have you know this is top of the line wizard regalia." Warren said annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. So what has changed? * _hiccup_ *" Erza said, pondering as to what seemed off to her.

This urked Romeo. Why was she hiccuping? Then she turned and saw Romeo.

"Wait a sec. * _hiccup*_ Who are you?" She got right into his face. Her breath smelled horrible.

Wendy answered her. "That's Romeo. He's a new guy. He also came with me on that job I was talking about. He helped me out a lot. He's a really nice guy. Right Carla?"

"Compared to the barabrians in this guild, he is a very respectable and decent young man." Carla replied.

Erza pondered for a second. Then she smiled. "If he's a friend of Wendy, then I'm fine with him."

Romeo let out a sigh. The woman was really menacing.

"Well I have to get going. The job of a S-class mage is full with never-ending tasks."

And with that, the woman known as Erza made her way to the bar. As Romeo watched her walk, he saw that she bumped into a few tables. He leaned over to Max. "Is it just me, or is she drunk?" he asked the nudist.

"Yup. She's usually like that." They both looked over to the bar.

"Lucy! Pass 5 cups of beer!" they heard the drunkard yell.

"Great, all the more reason to be scared of this guild." Romeo mumbled to himself.

They then started to make their way to Wendy and company.

"Hey Max, why do you guys call her Titania?" Romeo asked.

"Hmm. I don't know why we do it, but I remember when she first called herself that." the mage answered. "It was when a few people came from this rival guild called Quatro Cerberus. She challenged this one lady to a drinking contest. I think her name was Cana or something. Anyways, Erza won, and she told everyone to call her Titania from then on."

Romeo just stood there in wonder. _"_ _This guild is crazier than I thought. I don't understand how I ever wanted to join it."_ he thought to himself.

When they got to the others, they found them discussing going on a job.

"I say we go Orgon Valley!" Wendy bubbled. "Just think of all the monsters we could go beat up. It would be awesome." Romeo could've sworn she was squealing.

"I say we simply go to Hargeon. It's not to far away, the job sounds pretty easy, and then we can chill out for a bit. Maybe I could go grab a drink." Leslie muttered.

"No, I say we go to Crocus. All the best shops and stores are there. Plus it's the frickin' capital, who doesn't want to go there?" Warren chimed in.

"Shut up Warren. We all know you just want to get a new dress for yourself." huffed Leslie.

"They are not dresses!" corrected Warren.

As the two mages continued to bicker, Wendy leaned over to Romeo.

"What job do you want to go on?" she asked him.

Romeo pondered. He looked at his choices. There was the Orgon Valley job. They had to take down some mountain creatures.

 _"No, reminds me of our last mission."_

The Hargeon mission was asking to take down some low-life robbers.

 _"There's not enough money to go around."_

He looked over at another job. It was in Clover Town. It was asking for them to retrieve a stolen item.

 _"1.5 million jewel. That's insane"_

He picked the paper up. "How about this one?" he asked the others. They all looked over to him.

"Clover Town huh?" Leslie read.

"1.5 mil jewels? That's not half bad for getting a stolen item." Wendy said with excitement in her voice. "I say I take the job." Wendy proposed, leaning towards the paper. Then Romeo saw something.

"Wendy, wait." he said urgently.

She looked up at him. "What it it?"

"Look what is says here." he said pointing at the bottom of the sheet of paper. "It says that the item is very dangerous, and that you should bring reinforcements. I think we should all come with you."

Warren took the paper and read it. "Yeah, I think Romeo's right. Whoever sent this sounds very on edge." he said.

"Don't worry you guys me and Carla can handle this. Right Carla?" she asked the cat smugly.

"I don't know Wendy. Maybe we should trust the others." Carla said cautioning the dragon slayer.

"Maybe you should listen to your cat for once." Leslie said flatly.

"Shut up Leslie." Wendy sneered. "Come on Carla, you're supposed to be on my side."

"This could be dangerous Wendy. At least let us come with you." Romeo pleaded.

Wendy looked at all of them. She then let out a sigh. "Fine. You can come. But on my terms." she clarified.

Romeo beamed. He smiled at her and said, "No promises Wendy."

 _Later_

Romeo let out a sigh. He had finally finished packing up. Clover Town wasn't too far away, but the team wanted to stay for a little and look around. He personally was going to go look for magic shops to look for more **_Flare Rings_**. He held up his hands and looked at the rings he had.

"I need to stop relying on these things. I need to get stronger. I need to prove _him_ wrong."

"Who are you talking?" said a voice out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Romeo blurted. He turned around saw Wendy and Carla standing at his apartment door.

"Honestly boy, stop speaking to yourself. It really does look bad." corrected Carla.

"Yeah Romeo, what was that about?" Wendy asked.

Romeo cringed. "It was nothing really," he sputtered, "Are you gals ready?"

Wendy smiled. "Yup. Pay day here we come!" cackled Wendy.

"Ok, let's go." Romeo said, grabbing his bags. They walked out of the apartment and towards the train station.

"Hey Romeo, do you not trust me?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" He asked in return.

"How come you insisted on the others to come? I can handle myself." Wendy stated.

"I don't know. The flyer did say to bring reinforcements and that the item is dangerous." Romeo answered.

"Is it because of our last mission? When I tried fending off the Vulcans? If so, remember that they had some magic buff." hissed Wendy.

Romeo hesitated. _"Is it? It could be."_ He thought to himself. "No, I was just worried about you. I know you're strong and all, but I can still worry right?" Romeo asked.

Wendy paused. "I mean yeah. But why would-. You don't need to Romeo." Wendy said perplexed. "Come one, train station's right ahead." She grabbed his hand pulled him towards the train station.

He looked at her face. _"Is she blushing?"_ He thought to himself. He chuckled at this continued to run with her. They eventually met up with the rest of the team.

"There you two are." called Warren.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Romeo apologized.

"No worries. We wouldn't want to disturb you're alone time together." Max said cooing at them. Romeo blushed, while Wendy started to get anger.

"Shut the hell up Max!" she yelled.

"You're naked again Max." Leslie muttered.

"Crap!" he yelled.

Romeo laughed. He looked at his team. He finally felt at home.

"So what's the team's name?" He asked the rest.

"I say Team Wendy because I started the team." Wendy said grinning.

Leslie started to chuckle. "That is a horrible idea." Romeo realized he had never really seen Leslie smile. He grinned too.

"Then what should we call it?" Warren asked.

"How about Team Element?" asked Romeo. "I know it's simple, but it's fitting."

"Yeah, I like it." agreed Max

"Same here." added Warren.

"Sure, it's a lot better than Team Wendy." nodded Leslie

"Sure, sounds cool." Wendy chimed in.

"Then it's settled. Team Element, let's get to our train." Max gushed.

They all cheered in unison.

 _Meanwhile in a guild hall_

"Hey boss, are we really gonna let them go to Clover town?" asked the man known as Spatial. The person he was talking to looked at the camera lacrima. He watched the team walk into the train.

"Yes Spatial, we are. They won't do much to us. We are on a whole other level compared to them." stated his master.

"You sure? Even the blue-haired girl? What's her name? Umm? Wendy!" spewed Spatial.

"Yes Spatial. Even her. It will only be a search and retrieve mission. All you need to do is find that _stone_ these teens are looking for. It will finally put our plan into motion." His master answered.

"Oook boss, whatever you say." Spatial replied.

"Good. Spatial, take Etheris with you as well." asked the master.

"You got it boss." replied Spatial.

The mysterious figure leaned in towards the camera lacrima.

"Soon you will all feel the wrath of the Dragon's Claw."

 **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. And thank you so much for sticking around for this chapter to come out. I promise to try and post new chapters as frequently as I can. With school and family life, it can get tough. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. If you did please leave a review, I want this to be as enjoyable as possible. If you want, share it with your friends. Thank you and have a great life.**


	7. Team Element Part 1

**Hey guys, Somebody here. Hope you liked the last chapter. Again I'm hoping I to post more often now. This is going to have more world building. Hope you guys enjoy, if you do please leave a review. I want to make this really enjoyable.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 _Previously_

 _All you need to do is find that stone these teens are looking for. It will finally put our plan into motion." His master answered._

 _"Soon you will all feel the wrath of the Dragon's Claw."_

 _Now_

Romeo looked out the window of the train they were riding. He was currently mentally preparing himself.

 _"What could the item be? How dangerous would it be? Why did the client sound so urgent?"_

It was actually more like questioning everything about the mission. The job description was very vague.

"So what do you guys think we'll be stealing?" Wendy said excitedly.

"Dunno, but the pay is really good." Leslie said flatly.

"I heard the clothe stores have some new cloaks." Warren said bubbling about some clothes.

"Hpmh. You mean your robes." teased Max.

"They are not robes!" Warren said angrily.

As the two continued to bicker, Romeo sighed and continued to look out the window. Wendy leaned over and whispered to Romeo.

"You worried?" she asked smugly.

He turned his head. She must've realized something was off.

"No not really. What's with your voice?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just making sure the new guy doesn't wussy out." she sneered.

"Yeah yeah." He looked out the window again. "I guess I am kinda worried." he said sighing.

"About what?" she asked puzzled.

"I mean our last mission was supposed to be easy, but that turned south really quickly. What if that happens with this?" he asked with a sense of urgency.

Wendy hesitated. "Romeo that won't happen. We are all here." Wendy stated cheerfully.

"But still. What if something happens to you all? What if something happens to me? Then I won't be able to help you guys. I can't fail you like I did before." Romeo sputtered.

"Romeo you didn't fail me. You-" Just then the train came to a stop.

"We've arrived at Clover Town!" yelled the conductor.

"This is our stop. Come on." Max said as he stood up.

They all stood up and grabbed their bags. As they walked out of the train, the team was halted by a strange looking man. He was a thin man, with green hair and wore a monocle.

" _Salut_." greeted the strange man.

He also spoke strange. He had a French accent.

Romeo didn't know what to make of it. Apparently neither did the team.

"Um...hi." Romeo said cautiously.

He saw Carla pull Wendy back. He didn't blame her. The guy gave off some weird vibes. He irked Romeo as well.

"Are you perhaps the _Mess_ _ieurs_ and _Mademoiselles_ from Fairy Tail?" asked the strange man.

They all looked at him confused. Romeo didn't know what to say. Was this their client?

"Um, excuse me, Mister um..." coughed Wendy.

"Sol. _Monsieur Sol._ "

"Um excuse me, Mister Sol, but are you the one who hired us?" Wendy asked puzzled.

"That depends," he leaned closer to them, "Are you the ones from Fairy Tail?" he asked in a now menacing voice.

Romeo was starting to get a little freaked out. What was up with this guy? Then he took a closer look. This man seemed familiar to him.

Max cleared his voice. "Yes. We are the mages from Fairy Tail. I can only assume you are our client." stated Max.

Sol leaned back and smiled. "Yes I am. I am so happy to have you all here. You really can't imagine what a relief it is to finally get some help." Sol sighed with relief.

"May I ask why we are here, sir?" inquired Carla.

"Of course little _minou_. But here is not the right place." He looked around. "Someone might be watching." he whispered. "Follow me!"

And with that the team had found their client. As the rest followed the man, Romeo stopped Carla.

"Carla." he called to her with soft voice.

"Yes, what is it young man?" she answered.

"Something feels off about this guy. I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. Keep an eye out for Wendy." He cautioned the cat.

"I feel the same way. I will make sure to keep Wendy in my watch." she agreed.

They ran and caught up with the others. It seemed like they were going to some cafe.

 _"Why would someone be watching us? Is someone else after his stolen item?"_ he thought to himself.

They entered the cafe and sat down at the nearest table. Sol told them to order something, so they did. Romeo ordered a simple pastry.

"So Mister Sol, you didn't answer our question. Why are we here?" interrogated Max.

Sol looked around again. Then he answered. "As you all may know, an item was stolen from me."

"Yes we know." Leslie sighed in boredom.

"And your mission is to retrieve this item. Nothing more than that really." he continued.

"Then why'd you ask for us to bring reinforcements. This sounds like a simple one-person job." Wendy demanded.

"Because this item is very dangerous. And I am to believe that some very powerful people want it. It may that they are here right now looking for this item." Sol said more quietly.

"What's so dangerous about these people?" asked Warren.

"Their magic is very powerful. But not just that. My sources believe that they want to use the item to destroy Clover Town and all its residents." Sol said now quivering.

The team reeled back. How powerful was this item? Romeo was starting to worry as well.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but what is this item?" questioned Romeo.

Sol paused for a second. He hesitated, but then answered. "I guess you adolescents do deserve to know. The item is called the **_Eye of Orchus._** "

The team paused for a second. "What is it?" Leslie asked hesitantly.

"It is a very powerful magical totem. If the correct spell is cast, then the demon spirit of Orchus will be released." Sol croaked and shook. "Orchus is the demon of hunting and capturing from the **_Book of E.N.D._** " His voice was so quiet now that they had lean towards his face.

They all shook. Romeo was now very scared. The **_Book of E.N.D._** was the fabled book of destruction. Whoever possessed it could not only summon demons of chaos and fire, but also cast spells that could easily destroy mountains and cities. It was created by the **_Black Wizard: Zeref_**. Romeo reeled back into his seat. He finally realized why Sol seemed familiar.

"YOU! You're the biggest dealer for magical items on the black market." he said pointing at Sol.

His team all looked at him and then Sol. Sol's eyes lit up with fear.

"I-I-I, I h-have n-no idea o-of what y-y-you are t-talking about." he said quivering.

"Romeo, what are you talking about?" asked Wendy even more puzzled now.

"In my old guild, he came and sold items that would usually be illegal or used by the government only." Romeo stated more fiercely. "That's why you had such a destructive possession."

Sol started to shake, and his team started turn angry.

"You want us to steal such a destructive item, just so you could one day sell it someone else." Leslie demanded angrily. The rest grunted in agreement.

" _Non non non,_ it's not what you think. I would never sell such an item. I may be a criminal, but I'm not a monster." he said pleading with them.

"Tell that to the lives my guild took because of your products." Romeo said as he stood up and grabbed Sol by the collar.

"Please stop _Monsieur._ We won't be able to get the item if we keep bickering like this." he whimpered with fear. Romeo stopped. As much as he hated to agree, Sol was right. They weren't getting anywhere like this. He put Sol down.

Romeo sighed. "Where do we find the thieves?" he asked angrily.

"I do not know. All I know is their name. The Strauss Children." he answered fearfully.

"Crap." Warren fretted.

"What it is it Warren?" asked Max.

"The Strauss Children are a trio of expert thieves. But they only steal items that third parties want to buy." Warren said anxiously.

"Please don't say what I think you are going to say." Carla said, half pleading.

"This group of dangerous people that Sol is talking about. I think that the they're buying the **_Eye of Orchus_**." Warren said sighing.

This made matters even worse. Instead of one party seeking the other, both groups were actively seeking each other. Romeo became anxious. If they didn't stop this, dozens, if not hundreds of lives would be taken. But he couldn't just stand here forever.

"Sol, do you know anything that could help. Because if you do and hold it back from us, the gods help you when I beat you to a pulp." Romeo threatened the hardened criminal.

Sol gulped. "Y-yes I do. My sources found out that the two parties were meeting up at exactly 3 o'clock. P-please don't hurt me." he said quivering.

Romeo looked at the clock on the wall, took a deep breath and spoke. "Team, we have a new threat on our hands. It is currently 1 o'clock and both groups are seeking each other. We only have two hours before the unknown group takes hundreds if lives." Romeo said with authority. "Me, Max, and Warren will look for the Strauss Children. Leslie, Wendy and Carla will look for the unknown group." He ordered.

For a second they all looked at him in awe. Immediately after, they all grew determined faces.

"Ayy sir." said both Max and Warren, saluting him.

"Ok let's do this." Leslie said determined.

"You got it boss." Wendy said playfully.

As they rushed out of the cafe, Romeo quickly thought of a game plan. But first he needed to know something.

"Warren. Max." he called .

"Yeah." they both said in unison.

"What kind of magic do you have?" he asked.

"My magic is called **_Sandstorm Magic_**. I can basically control sand and the earth." Max replied.

"Mine is **_Telepathy_**. I can link all of minds. That way we can speak without actually talking. But there is a limited radius. I can only link up to about a 2 mile radius. " answeres Warren.

Romeo was suprised. Max's magic was interesting, but Warren's was extremely useful.

"Warren can you link our minds?" Romeo asked.

"Sure thing." he answered.

Romeo felt like his head was spinning for a second, but then it went away. He tried out Warren's magic.

 _"Hello."_ he said.

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hi"_

 _"Hey"_

 _"Sup Romeo."_

 _"Hello young man."_

Romeo was relieved. Now he could tell his plan.

 _"Everyone listen up. We only have two hours. Look everywhere. Look high and low. Register every single person and thing that you see. Do not overlook anything. If you see something, report it immediately and then follow that person. Wendy and Carla, take to the sky."_ he said.

 _"Gotcha Romeo."_ replied Wendy.

 _"Warren stay in the center of town. Walk around and make it look like you're shopping. Look for those robes you like, but don't lose focus."_ Romeo continued.

 _"Alright."_ Warren answered with excitement.

 _"Leslie, Max, and I will walk around the three town districts. Remember to look for anything suspicious. Specifically if someone is following you or staring. We've already made a scene. The two parties must know we're here."_ Romeo ordered.

 _"Ok."_ they both replied.

 _"Don't. Lose. Focus. This town is depending on us."_ Romeo finished.

And with that, they split up. Romeo looked as Wendy cast a spell on herself and Carla, and then they went up.

 _"So she can cast spells too."_ he thought to himself.

 _"Yup!"_ Wendy replied.

 _"Crap, forgot you guys can hear me."_

 _"Hey Romeo."_

 _"Yeah Wendy."_

 _"You're doing great."_

Romeo smiled. He managed to control what thoughts could be heard, and then thought about his old guild. He was never like this. He honestly didn't know why he was acting like this. But he couldn't think about that now.

He looked around for anything unusual looking. All he saw were regular people doing normal things. A lady was looking at some fruit. Two kids were running around playing. A man looking at some latex suits...ok that was unusual, but not what he was looking for.

 _"Nothing seems off here."_ he said to the others.

 _"Same."_ replied Max.

 _"That makes three for me."_ answered Leslie.

 _"Wendy, Carla anything?"_ asked Romeo.

 _"Not really. Though there is this guy with a scar right under his right eye in your district Romeo."_ Wendy replied.

 _"It's the best we got so far Romeo."_ Warren said.

Romeo contemplated it for a second. Then he sighed.

 _"Ok I'll check it out."_ Romeo said.

 _"Be careful young man."_ said Carla

Romeo walked down the street. Then he took a left, and walked down that street. Then he saw the man with the scar. He had white hair, a tan complexion, and wore a simple black tank top.

 _"I got eyes on our man."_ he said.

Romeo started to follow him at a distance, making sure that he wasn't spotted. As he followed him, they left the Market district, and entered the Residential district.

 _"Makes sense. If the third party wants to cast the demon of hunting and capturing, the area with the most people would be ideal."_ he thought to himself.

As they passed by wooden houses with straw roofs, the scarred man stopped by two other white-haired people. One had long hair and too wore a black tank top. The other had shorter hair, and wore a simple pink dress. Romeo payed close attention.

 _"I think we found our thieves."_ he said to the others.

He moved in closer, and crouched behind one of the houses. He positioned himself to be able to launch himself towards them and grab the **_Eye_**.

The scar man looked around, and then said something to his, what Romeo could only assume to be, sisters. Then the long-haired woman started to fumble around for something in her satchel. Romeo could feel the magic power from right where he stood. He readied himself.

 _"Guys they have the **Eye**_ _. I'm getting ready to take it."_ he said to them.

 _"That's great Rome-AAAAGGGH!"_ yelled Wendy.

 _"Wendy!"_ Romeo said panicking

 _"Romeo, me and Max met up. What the hell happened to Wend-MAX LOOK- UPHM."_ Warren said before suddenly cutting out.

 _"Warren! Max!"_ Romeo yelled.

Romeo started to panic. His team was slowly being taken out.

 _"Leslie! Please answer!"_ Romeo yelled anxiously. He heard a few moans, and then Leslie spoke.

 _"R-Romeo. T-the t-third party. T-they f-found us. AAGH."_ Leslie suddenly cut off as well.

Romeo looked over at the siblings. The girl had finally found the **_Eye_**. It was a very small jewel. Right when she held her hand out to her brother, Romeo pounced.

" ** _Indigo_** ** _Flare: Rocket Launch!!_** " he yelled.

Everything went by in a blur, but also in slow motion. Romeo came closer until-

 _FWOOSH!!!_

A blinding light surrounded him. Then he fell to the ground.

"Uphm!" he groaned.

He picked himself and saw Max and Warren on the ground unconscious. His heart filled with anger.

"Max! Warren!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." he heard a voice say. "Actually I'm not." the voice was now chuckling.

Once Romeo's vision cleared up, he finally saw the perpetrator. He had gray hair, a blue and white cloak, and a black vest.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this!" Romeo yelled at the mysterious man.

"Actually I won't. You'll be dead before you can get revenge." he said smugly.

"I won't let you do this. I won't fail these people." Romeo was getting angrier and angrier.

"Sorry. You have no options." The man smiled an evil grin.

"Not if I have a say in it." Romeo yelled. He charged the man with everything he had.

 ** _"Red Flare: Fire Fist!"_**

Right when his attack was about to land, the man dodged it.

"Stop wasting your time." the man said annoyed.

Romeo chuckled. "Not an option."

Romeo prepared for another attack. Instead of dodging the attack, the man lifted up his hand.

"That won't do you much." Romeo yelled. The man smiled.

Romeo went in for another attack. Right when his fist hit the man's hand, his fist disappeared. He was confused, but when he saw his fist behind the man, he was shocked.

"Oh trust me, its more than enough." he said cackling.

Romeo pulled back his right fist, and swung his left fist. Instead of hitting his body, Romeo's fist disappeared, but then it suddenly appeared beside him and hit him. Romeo got knocked into the wall. He spit out blood.

 _"Romeo Conbolt_. _You will feel the Dragon's Claw!"_ the man said laughing maniacally.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter. I hoped you liked it. I also hope you're excited for the next chapter. It will more action-packed, with my first full on fight. Please leave reviews, I want to make this is enjoyable. If you feel inclined, share it. Thank you for reading and have a great life.**


	8. Team Element Part 2

**Hey guys Somebody here again. I just wanted say thank you all for reading this story and sticking with it, even after 3 months. It actually means a lot to me that people are reading and enjoying my story. This chapter is finally going to have the story's first fight. (no the one with the vulcans does not count)**

 **Please leave a review, I really want some feedback from you all. That way I can improve the story for my readers. And if you feel inclined, please share this story with your friends.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 _Previously_

Romeo pulled back his right fist, and swung his left fist. Instead of hitting his body, Romeo's fist disappeared, but then it suddenly appeared beside him and hit him. Romeo got knocked into the wall. He spit out blood.

 _"Romeo Conbolt_. _You will feel the Dragon's Claw!"_ the man said laughing maniacally.

 _Now_

Romeo groaned. The impact from his own fist had launched him into the wall badly. _"I'm starting to get some Deja Vu."_ He coughed up some blood.

 _"That's bad."_ He thought. He looked up and saw the mysterious man. He picked himself up and readied himself in a fighting stance.

"So tell me, how do you know who I am?" Romeo asked the man.

"All I'll say is that I've been watching you for a while." he chuckled in response.

They both started to circle around one another. Romeo tried looking for any vantage points on the man. He decided to continue the conversation to stall for time.

"Ok. If you know my name, then shouldn't I know yours?" he asked him.

The man smiled. That creeped Romeo out. "Sure Romeo. My name is Spatial." Spatial replied.

Romeo looked at Spatial. He had found nothing on his person that could be used against him. "Ok Spatial, lemme ask another question. Why do you need the **_Eye of Orchus_**?" Romeo asked.

"I guess I can tell you. Since, y'know, you're gonna be part of it also. We're gonna use it to obviously summon **_Orchus_**. Then me and my partner will capture every single person in Clover Town, including you and your annoying friends. Then we're gonna use all the people for my boss' big plan." Spatial explained.

Romeo pondered on this. So this man was working for someone else. That meant he was going to hurt more innocents in the future. Romeo shrugged the thought off. He couldn't focus on that. His task was right in front of him.

"I won't let you do that." Romeo said determined.

"Again, you have no option." Spatial said annoyed.

"Well let's see about that."

With that Romeo charged the mage. But this time he knew what he was fighting.

 _"This guy can create portals, both on himself and basically anywhere. Melee attacks won't work on him."_ he thought to himself.

Spatial charged Romeo as well this time. As the two approached each other, Romeo slid under Spatial. He used his fire to boost himself away from Spatial and to Max and Warren. His first priority was to get them away from here. He picked them both up by the collar.

"Mhpm." groaned Max.

"What's going on?" said Warren.

"Guys we were attacked by the third party. I'm going to throw you guys away from here. Once you land, go and find the Strauss Children. Two of them are wearing black tank tops, the other is wearing a pink dress." Romeo said quickly.

"Wait, did you say throw-"

With that Romeo used his fire to boost the two into the air. They both screamed as they flew in the air. Then Romeo turned around to see Spatial was gaining on him.

"Doing that didn't change anything. You all will be captured by **_Orchus._** " yelled Spatial.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not letting that happen." Romeo yelled back.

Romeo attacked first.

" ** _Orange Flame: Fire Beam!_** " he yelled. Out his hand came a beam of fire that headed towards Spatial.

"That won't do you anything!" yelled Spatial.

Romeo smiled. Romeo cocked his index finger to the left. Instead of hitting Spatial, the beam of fire swerved and went around him.

This caught Spatial by suprise. He turned around to see the fire moving away from him. He turned around to Romeo again.

"You think you're so smart don't you." Spatial said now very annoyed.

Romeo drew his index finger back. Just then the beam of fire came rushing back and hit Spatial. At least it was supposed to. Instead it went through Spatial.

"I told you it wouldn't work. Nothing will work. Not melee attacks. Not even your **_P_** ** _yrokinesis_**!" Spatial yelled.

Romeo braced himself for his next attack. Romeo started to send the beam of fire to Spatial again, and Spatial sent it away again.

When Romeo redirected the flames to Spatial, his opponent counteracted by sending it away. They kept repeating this to the point where neither of them knew where the beam was.

Romeo kept moving the flame. He had never stopped producing fire, so all around Spatial was a hedge of fire. He had hoped that Spatial would lose track or concentration of the flame, but he kept blocking Romeo's attacks.

"It doesn't matter. Even if you keep me like this, my partner will summon **_Orchus_** anyway." Spatial said laughing.

Romeo realized that Spatial was right. _"I have to somehow make him lose focus."_ he thought to himself. He looked at the hedge of fire he had created. _"Why hasn't he warped all that fire away?"_

Then finally a realization came. _"This whole time I've been sending one attack at a time. Even this hedge is one attack. But if manage to keep him distracted on one attack long enough, he won't see another coming."_ Romeo carefully planned in his head.

Sweat rolled down Romeo's head. He was starting to over-exerting himself. Continuous use of flames starts to strain his arms, then his whole body. Romeo didn't know if he had enough ethernano to keep going like this.

"Hey Spatial, kind of pickle you're in right now." Romeo chuckled.

"Stop playing these stupid games kid. It won't do you anything. We will still get the **_Eye of Orchus_**." Spatial yelled, now very annoyed.

 _"It's now or never."_ Romeo thought. He readied himself for another attack. Romeo closed the hand he was using to control the route of the fire. The hedge of fire started to close unto Spatial. _"The minute he opens a portal to get of fire, I pounce."_

" ** _Vortex!_** " yelled Spatial. Suddenly the fire was being sucked into a vortex.

 _"Now!"_ " ** _Indigo Flare: Rocket Launch!_** " Romeo winced in pain and rocketed himself through the air. Not even a second after, Romeo was right next to Spatial. " ** _Red Flare: Iron Fist!_** " Romeo punched Spatial right in the face, and sent him into the nearby wall.

Romeo stopped himself from sliding, and then prepared for another attack. He lifted his hand in the air, and a fireball started to form. Spatial had barely even lifted his head when Romeo sent another attack.

" ** _Red Flare: Flaming Inferno!_** " Romeo threw the fire ball right at Spatial before he had gotten up. A giant explosion in the alleyway was the result.

 _"Finally, I have the upperhand."_ Romeo thought to himself. He lit his hand on fire to attack, when he heard something.

" ** _BLACK VORTEX!_** " Spatial yelled. The smoke cleared and Romeo saw Spatial clap his hands together. All of sudden, a black orb appeared. Romeo started to move towards it. He tried to stay put, the vortex was too strong.

 _"Never again will I look like a fool. Especially to a novice like you."_ Spatial said, his voice now menacing.

Next thing Romeo knew, Spatial appeared right next to him and punched right in the gut. Romeo would've gone very far, but vortex pulled him in towards it. Spatial disappeared and reappeared again behind Romeo. He kicked Romeo in the back, which sent him towards the orb.

Spatial warped above and smashed him into the ground.

"AGHH!" Romeo yelled. He spit out blood. He latched unto the ground, trying desperately not to get sucked into the vortex.

Spatial warped right in front him. He smiled a twisted smile.

" _Well, well, well. Look who was right._ " he said smiling.

"Y-you won't get away with th-* _COUGH*"_ Romeo started to cough. He tried to suck in air, but couldn't. Spatial started to cackle.

" _I honestly don't care_ _if the boss wants you alive. You've been a thorn in my side._ "

Romeo kept coughing. The vortex was sucking all the air in the alleyway. _"I...need...air."_ Romeo thought. He continued to gasp for air.

" _Good bye Romeo!_ " cackled Spatial.

 _Wendy's POV_

Wendy groaned. She opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times and cleared her vision. Then she Leslie next to her.

"L-leslie? What the hell is going on?" Wendy asked. Wendy picked herself up and stood.

"Well. Look who's finally woken up." a voice said.

Wendy turned around startled. "What? Who said that?" she asked anxiously. She saw a woman sitting on a nearby crate.

"It was me little Wendolyn. I hope I didn't hurt you three too much." the woman said in a cooing voice.

"T-three of us?" Wendy asked puzzled. She took a look around, and then saw Carla lying on the ground next to the woman.

"Carla!" Wendy shrieked. She ran up to the cat and picked her up. "What did you do to her?" Wendy asked furiously.

"Nothing really. All I did was knock all three of you out." the woman answered.

"What do you want with us?" Wendy asked.

"Again nothing much. The boss just said to make sure you guys don't interfere with our plan." replied the woman.

"Your...boss? So you're telling me that you're not the mastermind behind this?" Wendy asked.

"Nope. If it was up to me, we'd be doing something else." the woman said sighing.

Just then they both heard an explosion. The ground shook, and the air got warmer. Then they saw a giant fire ball appear. The woman cursed, but Wendy smiled. _"Nice job Romeo"_

She turned around and saw Leslie still on the ground. Then she looked at Carla. Her heart filled with anger and fury. No way was she letting someone do this to her friends and family. Not if she had a say in it.

"So all you were supposed to do was knock us and out make sure we stayed that way. Cause if so, you guys suck at this. Way more than how much Leslie sucks at fighting." Wendy said teasing the woman. She also prayed and hoped Leslie didn't hear that.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We were supposed to the retrieve the **_Eye of Orchus_** by now, but obviously we've hit a road block." The woman said grumbling.

"What are you going to do with the **_Eye_**?" Wendy asked.

"How long are you going to play dumb," the woman said annoyed, "We're going to summon **_Orchus_** , then have him capture all these people here. Jeez, I thought you knew this already."

Wendy reeled back. They _were_ going to take these people. The calmness in her voice pissed Wendy off.

Wendy scoffed. "Not if I have a say in it." Wendy charged the woman, as she prepared a melee attack. " ** _Sky Dragon's Iron Fist_** "

Right as Wendy's fist approached, the woman caught with her hand. Wendy had knocked her back a little, but not much. Somehow, her attack had been weakened. Wendy swung her other fist. " ** _Sky Dragon's Iron_ Fist**"

The woman somehow caught this hand as well. The attack had dealt as much damage as her previous one. Then both the woman's hand started to glow. She smiled an evil grin. Wendy tried to dodge her attack.

" ** _Ether Blast!_** " Wendy wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. She was hit with beams of concentrated ethernano that sent her flying across into the wall. But that wasn't the end of it. The woman kept blasting beams of energy at Wendy, And each time Wendy screamed in pain. She didn't have enough time to react or even think about reacting. The attacks just kept coming and coming. Wendy started to inhale air into her lungs. The air around started to move into her. The woman stopped attacking for split second. Wendy took complete advantage of that.

" ** _Sky Dragon's Roar!_** " she yelled. Wind came rushing out of Wendy's mouth. It pushed her attacker back, eventually knocking her off her feet. Wendy leaped into the air and attacked once more.

" ** _Sky Dragon Brilliant Wind: Sky Drill!_** " A fast swirling gust of wind torpedoed for the woman. Before she could get up, the wind pushed her deeper into the ground. This time Wendy's opponent was screaming in pain. Then she heard a groan. She turned around to see Leslie moving.

"Wha-What's happening?" she asked groggily.

"I am currently fighting this person. Don't worry I've got this handled." Wendy said smugly. But Wendy had left her guard up. The woman leaped into Wendy to deliver a devastating blow to the side.

"AGH!" Wendy screamed in pain. Wendy felt the woman place her hands on Wendy's shoulders. At first nothing happened. But then Wendy felt like her energy was being sapped away. She all of sudden felt weak and tired.

"Wha-what are you doing to me?" Wendy asked.

"Oh nothing really. Except for you know, taking your ethernano supply." the woman replied slyly.

By this time Leslie had gotten up. "Yup, you've so got this handled. Hey jerkwad! Come and get some." she yelled. The got up and turned around. Then she charged Leslie. Wendy got up to see the fight.

As the woman charged, Leslie sprung multiple roots, branches and vines to make a wall. The woman punched it, to no avail. Then she shot one of her beams at it. It tore right through the wall of plants.

" ** _Energy Balls!_** " The attacker started to throw balls of concentrated energy at Leslie. Wendy saw that Leslie was struggling to dodge these attacks. For a ranged fighter, Leslie was best suited to fight melee fighters. But Wendy knew for sure that Leslie could hold her own. It was one of the very few things she would never admit in person. _"Leslie's not fighting at the top of her game._

 _"Whatever that woman just did to me, she must've done to us already when she took us both down."_ She thought to herself. _"But I can't just stand here. As much as I'd hate to admit it, we need each other if we're going to beat her."_

Wendy started to inhale again. Only this time she wasn't preparing for an attack. This time she eating the air. As a **_D_** ** _ragon Slayer_** , she could eat her element to regain power. Since she was a **_Sky Dragon Slayer_** , she could eat the air around her. As she ate, her stomach grew, and then shrank again. She wiped her mouth, and grinned.

"Hey Leslie, looks like you need some help there." She yelled, teasing the mage.

"Yeah, yeah. Could you just come and give me a hand here?" the brunette asked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." With that Wendy leaped into the air and towards their opponent. " ** _Sky Dragon's Iron Fist_** " Wendy punched the woman right in the jaw, sending her flying. But the woman, counteracted by propelling herself by using her beams as boosters.

"That won't do you anything." she yelled. She started to rapidly send balls of energy their way. Wendy and Leslie dodged at the best of their ability, but she could see why the brunette had trouble. This person was just too fast.

"Leslie stand back!" yelled Wendy. " ** _Sky Dragon's Brilliant Wind: Rushing Gust_** " Wendy sent fast moving gusts at the balls. They managed to send them away. But it wasn't enough to get rid of their opponent.

"Damn. She's too strong." cursed Leslie. Wendy hated to admit it, but she was right. Whatever that woman did to them had sapped their energy. They didn't have enough power to fight her.

The woman landed on the ground, smiling an evil grin. One that gave even Wendy shivers up her spine.

 _"You know what screw my boss. I'm going to kill you both. Two less people won't matter much."_ The woman said. _"Wendolyn and Leslie, you will die at the hands of Etheris._ "

With that, the ground began to shake. Then a glowing aura surronded the woman known as Etheris. She gave off a whole new sense of magic presence. It felt familiar to Wendy.

Etheris charged Wendy. She swung her fist at her, but Wendy managed to block it. But barely. Whatever Etheris did had given her a massive speed boost. Wendy went in for another attack, but Etheris immediately dodged it and gave her own attack.

" ** _Energy Fist_** "

The punch sent Wendy back into a wall. She clutched her side in pain. _"Dang. She totally gained a strength boost. Why does this aura feel so familiar?"_ she thought.

" ** _Jungle Wrath!_** " Wendy looked at Leslie as she kneeled down at the ground with her hands on the ground. She started to send a barage of vines, branches, and roots.

"Wendy! Now!" Leslie yelled. Wendy nodded.

With that Wendy ran up to the mountain plants and sprinted up them.

" ** _Wind Gust_** " Wendy yelled as she boosted herself with a powerful gust of wind.

As she ran up the staircase of jungle plants, wind started to swirl around her. Wendy was going to use one of her most powerful attacks. But as she continued to run up, Etheris didn't give as much of a drop of sweat. First she smirked. Then she started to cackle.

" _It's absolutely hilarious to see you try so hard even though your defeat is inevitable."_ Etheris said laughing.

Wendy smiled as well. "Well that's one thing about Fairy Tail. It's hard to get us to quit. Especially if you're in the way of our money." Wendy yelled.

As she ran up the giant ramp of plants, Wendy saw Etheris put her hands out. Then a blue ball of energyformed.

 _"It's now or never."_ Wendy thought. With that Wendy boosted herself with another gust of wind, one strong enough to launch her into the air. As she torpedoed towards the dark mage, Wendy's attack finally took form.

" ** _Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dragon's Wrath!_** "

The swirling wind around Wendy turned into the shape of dragon and turned a dark shade of purple. As she flew towards Etheris, her opponent formed her attack as well.

" ** _Ether Beam!_** " yelled Etheris.

Out her hands came a giant beam of pure ethernano. As Wendy continued to fly towards it, the dragon made out of wind spread out its wings.

Their two attacks inched closer and closer. To Wendy time seemed to slow down. As she took in her surroundings, she prepared for the worst. She had used the rest of her ethernano to summon the spell. But this made her more and more determined.

 _"DIE SCUM!"_ yelled Etheris

"Over your dead body!" Wendy yelled back.

Finally the two attacks collided. As they did, the impact from both attacks caused a giant explosion, with wind swirling in every direction. The impact was so powerful and the gusts were so strong that both were sent flying into the ground.

 _*BOOOM!*_

Next thing Wendy knew she had crashed into Leslie. Both were on the ground groaning.

Wendy got up and looked for Etheris. Dhe grabbed her head in pain.

 _"Damn. That blast was strong. Stronger than I thought."_ she thought to herself. _My head feels like it was spilt open."_ Wendy heard some groaning, and looked back. She saw Leslie picking herself up. A sudden dread fell upon Wendy. She looked back and saw the dark mage too picking herself up.

"Oh no. Not this time."she said.

" ** _Wind Gust!_** "

Wendy propelled herself towards Etheris at high speeds. Before her opponent realized, Wendy was already in front of her.

" ** _SKY DRAGON'S HYPER IRON FIST!_** "

Purple wind formed around her hand, allowing to land a devastating blow on Etheris.

 _*POOOM*_ Etheris was sent even farther, colliding into wall, severely damaging the structural support of wall. Wendy saw that the only things keeping the whole house were two concrete poles.

"Leslie!" Wendy yelled at the plant mage. She seemimgly alresdy knew.

"Already on it!" she yelled back. Leslie put her hands out and hoisted them up to summon two vines. They grabbed onto the poles and pulled them out of their foundations. Before Etheris got up, the whole house collapsed on her.

"AGHH!" ahe screamed.

They waited... But nothing happened.

Wendy stood up. She smiled a toothy smile and cheered.

"Haha. We did it!" she squealed jumping into the air. "Of course I did most of the work."

"Wendy I don't think nows the right time to celebrate." Leslie said doubtfully.

Wendy faced Leslie and pouted.

"Stop being such a downer. Can't you see we just bea-"

 _BOOOOOOOM*_ A loud explosion went off. Both turned around, only to see Etheris flying in the air.

"Crap." Wendy sighed.

"Under statement." Leslie said sighing as well.

 _"YOU THOUGHT COULD TAKE ME DOWN?!"_ screamed Etheris.

Wendy looked and answered. "Um, yeah, kinda. I mean you can't blame us." she said casually.

Etheris burst out laughing. " _Oh my lord, you really are stupid. This is going to hurt a lot more than those stupid vulcans we sent."_ she said laughing hysterically.

"Hey I'm not stu-Wait did you say the 'vulcans you sent' " Wendy asked suddenly.

" _Yup. We were the ones who sent those vulcans to that pitiful village."_ Etheris said shrugging

"That's why her aura feels so familiar. She must've given the vulcans a power boost." Wendy said to herself. Then she turned livid.

" _You_ sent those vulcans and attacked the village." Wendy said angrily.

" _Um, yeah. I already said that._ " Etheris replied.

"So you put those people's lives in danger?" Wendy angrily questioned.

" _Um...yeah?_ " Etheris replied confused.

"YOU'RE GOING TOO FRIGGIN DIE!" yelled Wendy. With that the dragon slayer started to rush her opponent. Wendy didn't care at this point. Etheris had hurt too many people

 _"The villagers, the townspeople, Romeo, Carla, heck even Max, Warren, and Leslie. One too many. She's going to pay."_ Wendy thought to herself.

"Wendy! NOOO!" yelled Leslie.

" _How stupid can she get?_ " Etheris muttered. She put her palms out and out came a concentrated beam of ethernano.

" ** _Ether_ _Blast!_** "

Wendy continued on, dodging each blast. _"What's her weakness?"_ Wendy thought as she ran. She jumped up and used her wind to fly. Dodging had become a bit more hard.

 _"Stop trying so hard!"_ yelled Etheris. " ** _Speed Boost_** " Etheris was now torpedoing towards Wendy. Wendy only became more determined.

" ** _Ether Swords_** " Etheris formed two swords comprised of energy and swung at Wendy.

Wendy turned and held her wrist towards Etheris. " ** _Wind Shield_** " Pressurized air blocked the swords.

"Wendy! Behind you!" yelled Leslie.

Wendy looked behind her back to see Leslie a large bundle of vines at Etheris. Getting out of the way, Wendy heard Leslie throw her next attack.

" ** _Nature's Arm!!!_** " yelled Leslie. The vines and branches formed into the shape of a hand. The hand covered Etheris.

" _Your futile attempts amuse me. **Aura Blast!**_ " yelled Etheris. Etheris tried to break her way through Leslie's vines. But every time she would break a few branches, Leslie would add more.

Wendy landed next to Leslie.

"This won't hold her forever. Just punching her won't knock her out. We need an actual plan of attack." Leslie said straining in pain.

Wendy sighed in defeat. "For once you're right. But how? She'll just find another way to get more power." Wendy replied.

They looked up at the clenched fist of vines. Etheris was slowly breaking her way out.

Wendy looked at Leslie. She looked like she was deep in thought. Then she spoke.

"Wait Wendy, when you eat air, you're just replenishing your ethernano supply, right?" asked Leslie.

"Yeah. Why?" answered Wendy.

"Remember that one time we tried to test how much you could eat? And if you ate more than you could take, would that make you stronger?" Leslie continued to ask.

Wendy became slighty annoyed. "Yes. Why?"

"You ended becoming sick. When we went to the doctor, he said that you had **_Overconsumption Ether Disease_**. Eating all that energy didn't make you stronger, it made you weaker. What if we did that with Etheris." said Leslie

Wendy thought about it for a second. "Ok, that makes sense. But how would we do that?" asked Wendy.

"If you charge Etheris and pretend to be overpowered, then she can drain your energy. But while she does this you start to eat air. She is already so mad she'll do anything at this point." Leslie suggested.

"This is a huge gamble Leslie." Wendy said with doubt.

"Well it's the only gamble that's available." replied Leslie.

Just then Etheris broke free of the vines. She started to fly and then focused her eyes on Wendy. Then she started to speed towards her.

"Crap" mumbled Wendy.

Wendy readied herself for a big attack. Etheris crashed into Wendy, causing an explosion and a crater in the ground.

 _"Finally. Let's see how you fair without ethernano."_ cackled Etheris. Wendy felt Etheris place her hands on her. Next thing she knew, she felt her energy being drained.

" _It is now or never_ " Wendy thought. She opened her mouth and started to suck in air.

Etheris laughed. _"You are only helping me."_ she said. Wendy felt an increase in the draining. But she continued to take in air.

"AGHHHH" Wendy screamed. She started to experience pain like no other. She looked at Etheris. Something about her changed. She was starting to turn pale. Wendy took one last giant intake of air. She felt a sudden surge of energy come in, and then out.

Etheris screamed in pain. Wendy pushed Etheria off of her. She got up and prepared to charge her.

"Time's up. You're done." Wendy said groggily. Her vision was blurry and she was struggling to stand. Etheris also stood up.

 _"Not...yet. I-I...can't...lose...not...yet."_ groaned Etheris. Etheris opened up her mouth and energy formed around.

"Wait, what the he-"

" ** _Ether Dragon Roar!!_** " With the last of her strength, Etheris sent a giant concentrated beam of ethernano.

Wendy braced for the impact of the blast.

Nothing happened. Wendy looked up and saw Leslie. _"No!!"_ she thought to herself.

"Leslie! No!" Wendy yelled.

Leslie fell to her knees. "Go. End. This." At that moment Leslie fell to ground.

" _What a patheic girl._ " mumbled Etheris.

"You're one to talk. You look like you can barely walk." Wendy scoffed. "But it doesn't matter anymore." Wendy got up and sprinted towards Etheris.

Etheris raised her hand up. A blue aura appeared. She was going to send a beam. But it didn't matter to Wendy. She was going to end this once and for all.

" ** _Ether Blast!_** " yelled Etheris.

" _I can't dodge this. The only way to win is to tank her shot._ " thought Wendy.

Wendy felt a sudden burst of pain. The beam had hit. And it was pushing her back. Wendy mustered up what little magic she had left.

" ** _Wind Gust!_** "

Wendy summoned a force of wind that pushes towards Etheris. Slowly she made her way to her opponent.

" _This won't change anything._ "

"That's what you think. **_Sky Dragon's Iron Fist._** " Wendy punched Etheris with everything she had, sending her flying into the wall.

Wendy fell to her knees. "Finally. It's...done." With that she fell down unconscious.

 **Thank you guys/gals for reading this chapter. I'm sorry for taking a 3 month break. I can't really promise any consistent schedule, but expect many chapters in the next two weeks. This story arc will end next chapter. Expect that one to be long. Anyways** **please leave reviews, I really want this to be enjoyable. If you feel inclined, share it with your friends. Thanks for reading and have a great life.**


	9. Team Element Part 3

**Hey guys Somebody here again, and MERRY CHRISTMAS. Sorry if you don't celebrate it, but I do. Later today, the Christmas chapter will be out. It'll have some more character/world building. It'll also establish romance, since this is supposed to be romance fanfic.**

 **With out further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave reviews and constructive criticisms. If you feel inclined share it with your friends.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 _Previously_

" _This won't change anything._ "

"That's what you think. **_Sky Dragon's Iron Fist._** " Wendy punched Etheris with everything she had, sending her flying into the wall.

Wendy fell to her knees. "Finally. It's...done." With that she fell down unconscious.

 _Now/Romeo's POV_

Romeo continued to continually gasp for air. _"I...need...air. Need...to...move."_ he thought to himself. Romeo tried to pick himself up, but only to fall down again.

Spatial laughed. " _You know it is really funny to see you try so hard._ " he chuckled. " _Just stop. You can't get yourself out of this one, Romeo._ "

Romeo picked his head up and looked at the floating black orb of death that was sucking the air in. _"I need to find a way to stop that thing, or at the least counteract its pull so that I can get far enough away."_ he thought to himself. Just then, he heard an explosion. He looked up, and saw massive gusts of wind swirling around. "W-wendy." he muttered. Then something surprising happened. Some of winds broke through the wall blocking off the alleyway. Somehow, Wendy had created a vortex of her own to counteract Spatial's one. The gusts collided with the swirling winds of the vortex, giving Romeo the split-second he needed.

" _Wait a minute. What the hell is going on?_ " Spatial yelled.

" ** _Indigo Flare: Explosion._** " Romeo used his purple explosive fire to propel himself far, far away from Spatial. _"I really need to thank Wendy later."_ he thought.

"No time for dawdling, I need to go." he said to himself. With that Romeo sprinted out of the alleyway, into the winding pathways of the Clover Town Residential District. Taking turns at random, Romeo tried to desperately get away from Spatial. Of course, since when did things go his way. Romeo found himself in another alley way with a dead end. He turned around, only to see Spatial.

" _You thought you could get away from me._ " growled Spatial.

Romeo steadied himself again. "Um, kinda actually." he replied sarcastically.

" _You know, it's come to the point where it's no longer funny._ " Spatial said.

"Really? Cause I was actually really enjoying this." Romeo babbled. He needed to find a way to beat Spatial. _"Every time I send an attack, he just sends away or teleports to me. The only way I can beat him is if he isn't fully concentrated on an attack. When I hit him, he wasn't expecting my attack. I just to distract him long enough to build up a big enough attack."_ he planned in his head.

Spatial scowled. " _Never in my life has someone actually really annoyed me to my core._ " he barked.

"You're right. Maybe this thing between us can't work. I think we have part our ways." Romeo joked. He lifted up his hand. "Or maybe it's because, I don't know, I'm trying to beat the crap out of you. **_Red Flare: Fire_ _Beam_** " A large beam of red fire came out of his hand, and towards Spatial.

" _Tsk. You really never learn do you._ " Spatial simply got rid of the fire.

"I mean I am a little stubborn." Romeo held out his and snapped his fingers. " ** _Red Flare: Explosion_** " Sparks left by his last attack became giant explosions, surrounding Spatial. But he simply sent it away.

" _I never thought I'd be this bored in my life._ "

"Don't worry the party's only starting. **_Red Flare:_** **_Explosion_** " Romeo sent the same attack again, only this he charged Spatial while his opponent's vision was blocked by the explosions.

Romeo threw a punch at Spatial. " ** _Red Flare:_ _Fist_** " The ring of fire around Spatial disappeared. But right at that moment, Spatial caught Romeo's fist.

" _Not today bucko_ " said Spatial. The fire around Romeo' fist too dissipated. "Let's see about that. **_Red Flare: Ring of Fire_** " Red flames started to surround the two, only for Spatial to send them away.

" _You know you could at least make this enjoyable by actually trying._ " Spatial said annoyed. Spatial let go of Romeo's fist. " _I mean since you're going to die, might as well give me a run for my money._ " Romeo jumped back. He had to attack him a few more times for his plan to work.

As Romeo readied himself, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He had hit his limit. Anything after this was going to injure his body. But he couldn't worry about that now. Too many people to save, too many lives in his hands.

"Ok Spatial, let's dance."

With that both the mages ran at each other, engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Every time Romeo would send a flame powered punch or kick, Spatial would just send it away. Romeo sent another punch with with his right hand, which Spatial dodged. Then he punched with his left, which Spatial caught in his own hand. Romeo tried roundhouse kicking him, but to no avail. Spatial caught that one too. Romeo spun around and kicked him again, which Spatial again caught, but this time Romeo immediately punched, this time landing right in his face.

 _"His guard his down. He must be running low on ethernano as well. This only makes things easier."_ Romeo thought. But he was distracted for too long, as Spatial immediately countered with his own punch right to Romeo's gut, knocking him back. Romeo stopped himself from falling, and stood up. He raised his hands and sent a giant blast of fire. With the flick of his finger, Spatial sent that away as well.

"You know Spatial, I'm having fun. We should do this more often." Romeo nervously joked.

" _I hope you know that you're really aren't that funny. You're just giving away the fact that you're nervous and unsure._ " Spatial remarked. Romeo tried punching him again, but Spatial blocked that one too. " _I really don't see what the boss sees in you. Like what is there to like you. You're weak, timid, lack confidence, and have a really bad sense of humour_ "

"Wait your boss likes me? I'm flattered. I really am glad to know that a homicidal maniac takes pity on me." Romeo sarcastically remarked. He went in for a flamed kick, but was again blocked. Spatial took hold of his leg, threw him on the ground, and punched Romeo. Romeo grimaced in pain. He felt Spatial step on his chest.

" _It's this that I don't understand. You could barely stand up against me, let alone take on a friggin' dragon._ " said Spatial.

"Maybe he wants me as a slave. I am very submissive, and will take any and all orders from my masters." Romeo joked. "You know Spatial, I can see why your boss sent you to to take me on."

" _Hmm. Is that so? Why?_ "

"It's because, no matter how high you put yourself, you'll always be at the bottom of the food chain." Romeo said. Romeo felt Spatial start to crush his chest under his foot.

" _Shut up. He sent me because he wanted the job to be done real quick and easy._ " Spatial growled.

"Really? I don't know if you realized, but this fight didn't seem all that quick or easy." Romeo continued to say.

" _SHUT. UP._ " Spatial pushed harder on Romeo's chest, so much so that Romeo was starting to have trouble breathing.

This made Romeo laugh hysterically. Which only seemed to make Spatial madder.

" _Why are you laughing? I see nothing funny here._ " Spatial yelled.

Romeo continued to laugh. "Oh my gosh." Romeo wiped a tear, "It's just so funny to see how easy it is to make you mad and distracted. **_Flaming Phoenix Airdrop_** "

Spatial quickly looked up, only to see a giant bird made of fire only a centimeter from his face.

BOOOOOOOM*

A giant ball of fire consumed a whole block of the town, erupting it into flames, destroying much in its radius.

Romeo got up from where he was. Looking around he saw the damage he had created. _"Laxus is going to kill me."_ Romeo looked down at Spatial. The teleporting mage looked a burnt crisp. Romeo sighed in relief. The battle was won, and hopefully, so was the war. Romeo patted the knocked out mage to check for the **_Eye of Orchus_**.

"No, no, no, no, NO. Damn it. This guy was a bigger idiot that I thought. He didn't get the **_Eye_** from the Strauss Children." Romeo muttered. He turned around and looked for the nearest pathway. After finding it, he started to run along it, searching for any of his teammates.

 _"I have to find Wendy, Carla, and Leslie. They're probably dealing with Spatial's partner. There's a chance she has the_ **_Eye_** _, but I doubt it. That means the Strauss Children have it. I just hope Warren and Max found them."_ Romeo thought.

After taking a few turns, Romeo came to a alleyway full of rubble and debris. _"Yep, found Wendy."_ Entering it, he found all three of his guildmates down.

"Damn it!" He ran to Wendy, who was just as battered at he was. Picking her head up, he started to lightly slap her cheek.

"Wendy. Wendy. WENDY. Wake. Up." he demanded.

At first there was no sound. Then a moan. Then she opened her eyes. "R-romeo. W-what are you doing here? D-did we beat them?" she said groggily.

"Kind of, but not really." he answered. "But that's not important right now. We need to get you, Leslie, and Carla moving again. Do you know where they are?" Wendy sat up, grabbed her head in pain, and then pointed behind her.

"Leslie should be right behind me. And Carla should in a box of hay over there." Wendy replied pointing at the only convenient spot where no damage was done.

"I'll get Leslie, you get Carla." Romeo said.

"Romeo." Wendy called.

Romeo looked back. "Yes, Wendy?" he replied

"I'm really glad you're okay." she answered.

Romeo smiled with content. "So am I Wendy. Now go get Carla."

Romeo ran up to Leslie, picking her head as well.

"Hey Leslie. It's me Romeo. We need you to wake up." Romeo said.

Leslie stirred. She made a grumble and then cursed him off.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't if you forgot, but we're kinda busy trying to save a city population from being taken." Romeo said solemnly.

"What are you tal-Oh wait! Where's Etheris?" Leslie suddenly exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Etheris is the girl over there. She's part of the third party." Wendy chimed in, pointing at a young woman in the rubble.

"Wow you guys did a real number here." Romeo remarked.

"Yup. Didn't that apparently she was the one that sent those vulcans at Harspurus." Wendy said.

"Wait, what?!" Romeo exclaimed. "You mean to say that, these guys are responsible for the whole etherworm incident."

"Yup." Wendy said plainly.

"I don't know what happened but it sounds bad." Leslie added.

"It's because it was." said Carla out of nowhere.

"Carla!" squealed Wendy. Carla popped out of the crate she was left. She was then subsequently hugged half to death by Wendy.

"Wendy, as much as I love a good cuddle, I do believe we have a task at hand. Boy, has anything changed?" Carla asked Romeo.

Romeo picked Leslie up and answered Carla. "I think." he replied. Walking up to Etheris, he patted her down as he did with Spatial.

"Yup, as expected." he muttered. "So the full answer to your question Carla. It kinda has. Neither of Etheris or Spatial, the other person in the third party, have the **_Eye of Orchus_** on hand. That means that the Strauss Children still have it." Romeo said.

All three girls stood up. and listened. "Right before I fought Spatial, I sent Max and Warren away to find the Strauss Children. We need to find them and hope that they found our thieves." Romeo continued. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" they all answered.

 _Warren POV_

Warren had to admit, he was pretty annoyed with his situation. First, he learned that his client was a black market dealer. Real great. Second, he finds that the thieves he was looking for just happened to be the Strauss Children. Not ideal to say the least. Finally, the third party just happens to have teleportation magic. After Romeo had launched him and Max away to do his hero work, they landed right smack in the middle of the Market District of Clover Town, left to find their thieves. It didn't help that Romeo said nothing about how they looked, except for the guy.

"This is soooo boring." complained Max. They were both currently walking around, looking for the man with white hair, scar, and a black tank top. Easier said than done since he was no where to be seen.

"Can you just stop complaining and focus." Warren said, peeved off by Max's annoying comments.

Warren looked around to see people around him giving them weird looks. At first he thought it was something he was doing, but then he realized, it was Max. He looked over and saw Max half naked in his underwear.

"Max. Your. Clothes." Warren said through his teeth.

Max looked down and saw that his current situation. "Crap!"

"I swear that you are more hopeless than Wendy. And she is pretty hopeless. I mean she couldn't even get that one guy a few years back." he said to himself. As he continued to look around, he realized something.

"Wait Max. Look." Warren said pointing at a white haired girl in a dress. They both hid behind tall crates.

"Ok? What about her?" asked Max.

"That has to be one of them. White hair is the most uncommon hair color in all of Fiore. Only 0.1% of people have it. The chances are so low, it has to be one of the Strauss Children." Warren exclaimed.

Max took a few seconds to process it. "Hmm. I guess you're right but what do we do?"

"Are you really that dense? We follow her, that's what we do." Warren grumbled.

"Ohhhhhh. Ok. Let's do this." Max said cheerfully.

They saw the girl take a right into another street. They followed her at a distance, making sure they weren't even seen. Warren was actually very impressed with himself. He had never done so well in a mission as he was doing right now. Then the girl stopped. She took a left into what seemed to an obscure part of town. They tiptoed into the narrow street. Then she stopped again. They hid behind a corner, listening in on the conversation.

"It's already 3, where are they?" asked a girl.

"I don't know. After that fire dude appeared, I haven't seen them since. You think he took them out." asked the guy.

"I say we find another potential buyer." said another girl.

"I don't know Lisanna. If people are on to us about this, then I think we should just leave it. Maybe eve return it to its owner. Maybe he'll pay us for it." suggested the first girl.

"I agree with Mirajane, it's not worth the risk getting caught. The buyers said this was something out of the **_Book of E.N.D._** I don't care what you say, I do not want to mess that stuff." agreed the guy.

"Man up Elfman. We are the friggin' Strauss Children. Since when have backed out of a deal." said Lisanna.

"I don't, maybe when we started to deal with **_Black Magic_**. You know the magic that **_Zeref_** created." exclaimed Elfman.

"Shut up you two." Mirajane said. She waited. "I think I hear something."

Warren shivered. Had she somehow found them out? He looked at Max. He looked just as afraid. Oh what he would give to have Romeo right about now.

Then a hand grabbed both of their shoulders. They both screamed at the top of their lungs.

 _Romeo POV_

Romeo pulled Max an Warren back and covered their mouths. "Great job you two. You just blew our cover." Romeo scowled.

Warren pulled his hand of his mouth. "Well I'm sorry. How about next time, you tell you're here instead of scaring us."

Max did the same. "Yeah!" he agreed.

Romeo sighed in disbelief. This was his team. "We don't have time to argue about this. Come one" he said. With that they ran up the street and took a left. They took a right, into an alleyway where there was a ladder leading to the roofs. Climbing up it, they all got on the roof and looked down. Romeo saw as the thieves ran across the street, searching for them. Sulking down on the half-wall the bordered the roof, Romeo sighed.

"That was a close one guys." Romeo breathed.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you had just told us it was you." Warren replied.

"Are they gone?" asked Max.

Romeo looked over the edge. Seeing no one, he replied. "Yes Max, they're gone. Come on, let's go."

They climbed down the ladder and took a right. They continued walking down the street until they came back to the Market district. They walked through the crowd until they came to a stand selling fruit. There they found Wendy, Carla, and Leslie.

"Hey look, Romeo's back." Wendy chimed in.

"Were you spotted?" asked Leslie.

"No. But we did see them running this way." answered Romeo.

"Well we didn't see anything here." said Carla.

"Bummer. Yet another dead end." complained Max.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" asked Warren.

"Stop fighting, and focus. We have to find them. Let's carry out our original plan. Wendy and Carla, take to the skies. Leslie, you look for the big guy. Me, Warren, and Max will look for the girls." Romeo commanded.

"Alright. Let's do this." replied Wendy.

"Ok sounds like a plan." replied Max and Warren.

"Ok whatever." muttered Leslie.

"Let's hope this works this time boy." said Carla.

With that, everyone took off. Carla grabbed Wendy and flew. Leslie ran back towards from where they came from. Max, Warren, and him went in the opposite direction.

"Warren establish a link please."

With telepathic online, Romeo went to work trying to find out where they were.

 _"Wendy, Carla. You guys see anything."_ Romeo said.

 _"Lemme see. White hair, white hair, white ha-OH! There are these two girls. One in a pink dress, the other with a tank top."_ Wendy replied.

 _"Perfect. Where are they?"_ Asked Romeo.

 _"If you take the first right you see, then take an immediate left, and then take the second right on that street, you'll get to them pretty quickly."_ answered Wendy.

"Max. Warren. Let's go." said Romeo.

As they ran to catch up to the thieves, Romeo checked up on Leslie.

 _"Leslie, any luck?"_ asked Romeo.

But response came. Romeo asked again. _"Leslie. Did you find our guy?"_

 _"Shut. Up, Romeo. Leslie is ummm...currently occupied."_ Wendy snickered.

 _"Wendy. What are you snickering about?"_ Romeo questioned.

 _"She is umm, well, hehe. She is currently seducing the big white haired guy."_ Wendy chuckled.

This certainly caught Romeo by surprise. He would have never imagined Leslie of all people seducing someone. _"Are you sure?"_ he asked.

 _"Yup."_ Wendy answered.

Romeo looked at Warren. "This sounding a little weird to you as well?" he asked him.

"Yeah. Didn't think she had it in her." Warren replied.

 _"Wendy where is she now?"_ he asked.

 _"She is actually heading towards your location."_ she replied.

"OK good. Max, Warren. Do not leave my side. We don't know how strong these guys are. When we do engage, try to make it quick and easy. We don't want any more damage to be done." he said to them.

They both stood up and saluted him. "Ayy sir." they replied.

Romeo continued to the pursuit. Following Wendy's instructions, they came up on a narrow street. Right when he was about to make a turn, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two girls.

He stepped back and tried to listen in. He couldn't make out anything specifically.

"You hear anything?" asked Max.

"Not yet." answered Romeo.

Then he heard something sounded familiar.

"I have the jewel." said one of them. She sounded a bit older, so he assumed the one in the black tank top.

He turned to the other two. "They have it. I say we attack now."

 _"Romeo."_ called Leslie telepathically.

 _"Yeah, what's up Leslie?"_ he answered.

 _"I am with all three thieves. I managed to tag along with the guy. Where are you? Also, are all guys this easy to seduce, or is this one just a perv?"_

 _"We are right around the opposite corner. When they pull out the **Eye** , tell me. Then I'll Max to knock it out of their hands. When he does, that I need to you to grab it and just run. OK?" _

_"Ok. Sounds like plan."_ she answered.

He turned to Max. "How good are you at hitting small objects with decent precision?" he asked Max.

Max smiled. "Not going to brag or anything, but I have a knack for these kinds of things." he replied.

Romeo looked at Warren. "Warren this true?"

"I can't lie Romeo, this is one of the only things Max is good at." Warren answered.

 _"Romeo they're she's pulling it out her satchel."_ Leslie urged.

"Max on the count of three go. 1...2...3!" Romeo yelled.

With that Max ran around the corner and aimed at the jewel. Romeo and Warren looked over.

" ** _Sand Slice!_** " Max pushed his had forward, sending a thin moving piece of sand at the jewel. And as Max said, he actually hit the jewel. It was knocked out of the girl's hand, into the air, where Leslie grabbed it.

"LESLIE! RUN!" Romeo yelled. Leslie bolted out of the of the street and took a turn. Romeo, Max and Warren charged the three thieves.

"ELFMAN!" the older girl yelled.

"OK" he responded. " ** _Take Over: Beast Arm_** " All of sudden the guy's, whose name was apparently Elfman, arm turned into that of a monster. Romeo looked as he saw the younger girl turn her arms into wings and fly away, with the older one in pursuit of Leslie.

He too charged the Fairy Tail mages. He swung his arm at Max and Warren, hitting them both and sending them into the walls of the houses. He tried hitting Romeo, but Romeo caught it in time.

"So, um Elfman? Is that your name?" he asked.

"Yes. That is my name. Why do you care?" Elfman asked.

"Oh I just wanted to get to know you before I beat pummel you." Romeo then delivered a nasty uppercut into Elfman's face. Elfman stepped back. Then he summoned a magic circle.

" ** _Take Over: Olgarian Beast Lizard_** " He was suddenly turned into a full on armored,lizard, beast, thing? Honestly, Romeo didn't know what to make of it. Elfman charged Romeo, but Romeo dodged it. Then he realized something.

" _This guy has no coordination. If you manage to blind him, he's a goner._ " Romeo thought. He looked back to see Max and Warren getting up. " _Good_ "

"Max, blind him with you sand. You can hit under those scales right?" Romeo asked.

"Yup, no problem. **_Sand Ball_**." Max formed a ball of sand and threw it Elfman's eyes.

"AGHH!"

"Warren distract him your telepathy." Romeo commanded.

"On it!" replied Warren. Bringing his fingers to his head, Warren sent images that admittedly seemed to really disturb Elfman.

"My turn!" yelled Romeo. Romeo punched Elfman literally anywhere. " ** _Red Flare: Fiery Fists._** " He punched Elfman in the head, which knocked him back. Romeo went it but Elfman managed to block. Elfman grabbed Romeo, and threw him into Warren and Max. Romeo groaned and got up. He saw Elfman wiping the rest of sand from his face. "Time to end this." Romeo said, " ** _Indigo Flare: Exploding Orb!_** " Romeo created a giant fire ball and sent it at Elfman. Elfman finished cleaning his eyes when it hit him. Romeo, Warren, and Max were already a few streets away when they heard the explosion.

"When Laxus finds out about this, he is going to kill us, then resurrect us, and then kill us again." Warren babbled.

"To be honest, you're probably right." Romeo agreed. "So where are the girls?" Just then both the winged girl and Wendy and Carla zoomed past them. All three looked at them and saw that Leslie was far ahead, with the older Strauss chasing her.

"Come on, we have to follow them." Romeo said.

So the chase began. Romeo managed to catch up to Wendy and Carla.

"Wendy, any ideas as to how we stop all of this?" asked Romeo.

"I say you catch up to Leslie and get the **_Eye_** from her." replied Wendy.

"OK!" Romeo launched himself into the air with his fire. " ** _Indigo Flare: Launch_** "

He managed to land on his feet and catch up to Leslie. "Leslie! Give it to me." he yelled.

"Here!" Leslie threw the **_Eye_** at him. Romeo caught it and took the next left. Then the winged girl started to pursue him. As he ran down the winding walkways, he tried to throw his pursuer off, but to avail, as she continued to follow. Then he hit a dead end.

" _I'm starting to get deja-vu._ " He turned around and saw the girl flying slowly towards him.

"Hey cutie. Let's make this easier. How about you give me the jewel. Then I'll let you go. Maybe even go on a date with you." she said giggling.

Romeo contemplated this for second, but then he heard some screaming. "LIKE HELL HE WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" Wendy came speeding down and crashed down into the winged girl. Romeo smiled.

"Romeo run. NOW!" Wendy said urgently.

Romeo nodded and ran back into the streets. He ran back to see where his teammates were, only to be greeted by a horrible surprise. Romeo stopped in his tracks, as he gazed upon the half beaten bodies of his friends.

"Well, Well, Well. Look who finally showed up." said a mysterious voice. Romeo looked up to see a demonic looking creature hovering above him. Then he realized that creature was the last Strauss child.

"Nice get up you got there. It really suits you. I especially love the scales." Romeo nervously chuckled.

"Thanks. You know you're the first person to compliment my **_Satan Soul_** form." she replied. "Now be a good boy and give me the **_Eye_**."

Romeo laughed. "Yeah that's not happening." he said.

Then it was she who laughed. "Well don't say I didn't warn you." The demon mage charged Romeo with a flying punch. Romeo blocked it, but when he touched her, his arm immediately blew up in flames.

"AGGHHHHH!" Romeo clutched his arm. He could barely even move it now. He looked up to see the woman delivering a strong hit to the gut.

"ARGHHH" Romeo yelled. He was sent into a fruit stand, clutching in pain. He coughed into his hands. There was blood. In no time she was back and grabbed him by neck and asked him again. "Give me what I want."

Romeo spit in her face. "Again I have to say no." This time she threw him into the ground, next to his unconscious teammates. Then she sent a painful blast of energy at him.

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH" Tears rolled down his eyes. "Stop it. Please stop it." he begged. He heard her walking over to him. He looked and saw her menacing face.

"Where is it?" He fumbled around in his pocket and found it. He threw on the ground. She knelt down and picked it up.

"Good boy." She looked over and Romeo saw the winged girl carrying both Wendy and Carla.

"No! You...Bastards!"

She threw Wendy right next to him. He turned his head over to Wendy. "Wendy. Are you ok?" he asked.

She groaned and sat up. "Been better." They both looked over at the thieves.

"Ok Mirajane. Time to go." said the winged girl.

"Ok let's go Lisanna. We are going to make so much mon-AUGHHHH" Both the girls screamed and fell down. Behind them was both Spatial and Etheris.

"What a pity. They would've been useful. But they tried to steal from us, so it seems even." smiled Spatial.

Romeo got up and readied himself. "Not today Spatial." Romeo growled. "We won't let you kill these people."

"Your tenacity impresses me. But what is done is done. This has to happen. And you're too weak to take us on." Spatial said smiling an evil grin.

"I don't know it looks like to me you're outnumbered." said Wendy. Romeo looked back to see his whole team up and ready to fight. They all walked up to stand next to Romeo.

Etheris smiled. "Oohhhh. This is going to be good." Etheris said.

"Team Element. FIGHT!" With that they all charged the two mages. Etheris blasted them away with her ether blasts, but they just got up and attacked again.

" ** _Sand Blast!_** "

" ** _Telekinesis_** "

" ** _Vines of Fury_** "

" ** _Sky Dragon's Roar._** "

" ** _Red Flare: Flaming Vortex!_** "

A huge explosion of attacks surrounded them, and when the dust cleared, the two dark mages were knocked back.

"You know I'm actually annoyed. **_Warp Portal._** "

All of a sudden his whole team was sent yards away from them. They looked up and saw Spatial holding the **_Eye_** in the air. It started to glow, and started to float.

"GUYS! The ritual is starting! We have to stop it NOW!" Romeo yelled. They all got up and rushed the ritual site. Etheris sent energy blasts. It hit Romeo and Wendy. Romeo was knocked back, but Wendy kept going. Romeo lifted up his right hand and sent a barrage of explosive fire balls at them. They exploded around them, but Spatial remained stoic as ever.

"YOU CAN'T STOP THIS!" he said laughing maniacally.

" ** _ETHER GIGABLAST!_** " A giant beam of concentrated ethernano first hit Romeo's left arm, and then his torso area, but his team kept going.

"We can and we will!" yelled Warren.

"Yeah. No matter what you say we'll always come back to stop you." screamed Warren.

"Because no matter what. Good always trumps evil." yelled Leslie.

"We'll never give up." shouted Carla.

"Cause that's the Fairy Tail Friggin' Way!" shouted Wendy.

"We'll do what ever takes to stop you." yelled Romeo.

Spatial and Etheris laughed. "OH this is precious. You've only delayed the inevitable. _ORCHUS BE RELEASED."_ Suddenly the bright sky turned pitch black and the only light was the glowing jewel.

" ** _Sand Storm!_** "

" ** _Jungle Queen's Fury!_** "

" ** _Mind Warp!_** "

" ** _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Wind Gusts!_** "

Romeo saw as his team kept getting hit and getting back up again. " _You could never be like them. Always remember. YOU'RE WEAK!"_ yelled Romeo's inner demon.

"SHUT UP. I'LL GIVE IT MY ALL AS WELL." he yelled at the top of his lungs. Even he battered and his arms were broken and fried, he lifted up his hands and summoned the strongest attack he could muster.

" ** _GOLDEN FLAME OF REBUKE: FLAMING ARROW OF LIGHT!_** "

In Romeo's hands formed a golden fiery bow and arrow. His whole body lit aflame. It was painful but it would have to do.

He looked as his friends gave their all. Every time they would get close, Etheris would blast them away. They were all bloody and bruised, but they went. Little did they know that were acting as the perfect distraction.

As Romeo lined his shot, his inner self still poked at him. _"See you are WEAK. While they're up there fighting on the frontlines, you're back here all shletered."_

"Maybe so. But that doesn't mean I can't still give my all." Romeo aimed his arrow at the **_Eye_**. Even though his whole body was on fire and in pain, Romeo was still determined to fight. And then his shot was ready.

"EVERYONE. OUT OF THE WAY. _**FLAMING ARROW OF LIGHT!** " _Romeo let go of the golden arrow. The arrow went in its linear path, passing by Wendy, Leslie, and Wareen in an instant, and finally making impact with the **_Eye of Orchus_**. Only a millisecond past when the jewel was broken into little pieces.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Spatial yelled at the top of his lungs. Romeo smiled, but then his arms were lit on fire once more. Romeo clutched his body in agonizing pain. But then he stood up, feeling triumphant as ever. But something felt off. Spatial was gone.

" _Not this time."_ Romeo thought. He turned around only to see Spatial with a wicked grin.

 _"You're going to pay."_ he said. Next thing Romeo knew, he felt a sharp jab in his abdomen. Romeo looked down to see a dagger in his stomach. Romeo grabbed Spatial's head.

"Likewise ** _. Golden Flame of Rebuke!_** " Golden flames surrounded Spatial's head, leaving him screaming in pain. Romeo let of Spatial's head, and Spatial let go of the dagger.

Spatial teleported back to Etheris and gathered the remaining pieces of the **_Eye_**.

"This isn't the end. We will meet again." And with that, both Spatial and Etheris warped away. Romeo clutched his stomach in pain and fell to his knees.

He looked and saw his team, except for Wendy, fallen down in exhaustion. "Romeo!" Wendy yelled.

She ran up to him and sat down. He placed his head in her lap.

"Wendy, you should get some rest." Romeo chuckled wearily.

"Why don't you just shut up already. You're already worrying me." Wendy said annoyed.

"Wow, didn't know you cared about me." Romeo joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Never worry me like that aga-" As Wendy spoke Romeo passed out from pain.

 _12 hours later_

Romeo opened his eyes. He didn't know where exactly he was, but he directly under a blinding light.

"Mmph. W-where am I?" Romeo groaned. He sat up to see both Natsu and Wendy sitting next to him. He was in what seemed to be a hospital bed.

"Look who's finally awake." chuckled Natsu.

"Romeo! Jeez took you long enough." Wendy said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Romeo.

"You guys have been knocked for about 12 hours." Natsu explained.

"Wait, are the rest of the team here?" Romeo asked anxiously.

"Yup. It has not been a comfortable experience. I need a beer." said Leslie. Romeo looked over to see Leslie in the neighboring bed. And next to her were Max and Warren.

"We haven't been asleep as long as you have though." added Max.

"Well then again, we weren't stabbed and have burn marks all over. I mean jeez Romeo, you were really banged up." Warren said.

"Yes boy. You were in worse shape than when we were attacked by the vulcans." said Carla who was in Wendy's lap.

"At least we saved the town right." Romeo said cheerfully.

"Um, actually you guys I was meaning to talk to you about that." Natsu said somberly.

They all looked at him with worried eyes. "What do you want to tell us Natsu?" asked Wendy.

"Well you see, while you guys were out, the Mayor went and did a census. There are reportedly 10 people missing. There are no other signs of them being here. It's unofficial, but most officials are thinking that our intruders managed to capture them." Natsu said solemnly.

"N-no. T-that can't be. We stopped the ritual. We broke the gem." Warren quivered.

"No you stopped the ritual from completing. You didn't stop it from starting." Natsu replied.

Romeo slid down his bed backboard. This can't be. How had they failed?

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu spoke up.

"You know guys I can't say that this either good or bad. Because to be honest it's neither. All I can say is that these people today should serve as remindersthat even though you try your hardest, sometimes you never get the happy ending. But you still have to fight. If there is a chance to save the day, take it. Next time you go into battle remember these people and fight in their names." Natsu said.

With that Natsu stood up and walked to Max and Warren. "You two have shown that you guys have more courage than you show. You guys have true hero potential."

Max and Warren smiled as bright as the sun.

Next he walked up to Leslie. "You've shown that you can cooperate with others and be a true team player. Keep it up."

Leslie smiled a little and gave a small chuckle.

Then he walked up to Wendy. "My little sis. You've shown that you do care for others than yourself and Carla. In time you can truly become a compassionate person."

Wendy too smiled her signature toothy grin.

Finally he walked up to Romeo. "Romeo you showed today that you are so much more than you and others see. You can be a great leader and a powerful mage. Have more confidence."

Romeo looked at Natsu with astonishment. He smiled, struggling to hold back his tears.

"You all have the potential to become a truly great and powerful team. Hone in on that potential. If you do, next time there will be no casualties. Anyways, you guys should some rest. Be back to the guild by this afternoon." With that Natsu left the infirmary.

Romeo thought about what happened. He felt a sense of pride that he had never experienced. Someone was actually genuinely impressed with him. He looked around and saw his teammates. " _I love my Fairy Tail family._ " he thought.

 _In a another guild hall, 12 hours earlier_

Spatial and Etheris appeared in the guild hall battered up. They walked up to a man next to a lacrima.

"Spatial. Did you retrieve our item?" asked the man.

"W-well b-boss, we k-kinda hit a snag. Y-you see, we started the ritual, but that brat Romeo destroyed the **_Eye_**." whimpered Spatial.

"WHAT!!" yelled the man.

"C-calm down boss. We managed to get a few people." Etheris said quivering.

"A FEW! WE NEEDED ALL OF THEM" Their boss continued to yell. He looked at Spatial. "Spatial you disappointed me extremely. You too Etheris. This was supposed to be easy for you. But instead you let a bunch of novices take you out."

"B-boss we're real sorry. We promise to do better next time." Spatial said shaking furiously.

"Actions speak louder than words. And today your actions have showed me otherwise. I must punish you."

Spatial's heart skipped a beat. "N-n-n-noo b-boss. A-anything b-but that."

"Take them to Purgatory." said the man.

Two people grabbed Spatial and Etheris. "Come on boss. Let's talk about this. Please. PLEASE." Spatial begged. As the two were taken away, their screams could still be heard.

"No. No. No NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO"

 **Hey guys thanks so much for reading this chapter. Hope you you liked it. I also hope you liked this whole arc. The next two or three chapters might be a bit more like fillers than actual storytelling. The next one will be not only the Christmas special, but also the tenth chapter. Look out for it later today.** Anyways please leave reviews, I really want this to be enjoyable. If you feel inclined, share it with your friends. Thanks for reading and have a great life


	10. The Best Christmas Ever

**Hey guys, Somebody here again. LATE** **MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know I promised this to be out by Christmas, but I had family over, so this chapter had to come out a day later. This will be more of a filler chapter. This one will have more world building** **and finally start the romance. Sorry if you think it is rushed, but I personally liked how it came up. I'm new to this, so please don't be too mad at me. I'll try to keep it as clean as possible. Anyways, I hope you all had a good holiday. Please leave reviews, they help understand what you want out of this story. Also please share this with your friends if you want.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 _Previously_

Romeo thought about what happened. He felt a sense of pride that he had never experienced. Someone was actually genuinely impressed with him. He looked around and saw his teammates. " _I love my Fairy Tail family._ " he thought.

 _Now_

It had been almost a month and a half since the Clover Town incident, and if Romeo had to be honest, life had become a lot more boring. Wendy had stopped approaching him with missions, and whenever he did, she would say she was busy. Now he usually went on solo missions. Every now and then the team would go on a mission. But none of it gave him the thrill or exhilaration his first missions had. Not to say that the guild was dull and boring. Far from it. There was always something new in the guild to find.

Romeo stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He was about to open the door to his living room, when he realized the possibility that Wendy and Carla were there. It had been a normal thing for Romeo to randomly find them in his house. He opened the door ever so slightly to look into the room. He didn't see anyone, so he stepped out. Still no one was there.

"Huh. Weird. They're not here." he said to himself. Ever since the start of December, Wendy and Carla had stopped popping in as regularly. For some reason he missed the feeling of having Wendy around the house. Then he remembered what day it was. "I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already. Man, how time passes." he chuckled. Stepping into his room, he changed into his normal attire. He stepped back into his living room, and saw a Santa hat on a chair. He picked it up and found a note inside.

"Sup Romeo. As you may know, it's Christmas Eve, so I'm going to be SUPER busy, but I still wanted to hang out with you. So I was wondering if you could help me and Lucy with the festivities. Just ask Lucy about it and she'll tell you where to find me." he read. "Your gal, Wendy. P.S. I have a special surprise for you tonight. Better be prepared."

"A surprise? Huh. Well this should be interesting." Putting on the hat, he walked out of his apartment complex, and towards the guild hall. He had to admit, Magnolia was beautiful this time of year. Sunset Flowers were blooming. There were lights, ribbons, tinsel, and ornaments hung all over. Christmas had to be his favorite time of year.

"Hey Romeo."

"What's up Romeo?"

"Hello young one."

"Hi Mr. Romeo"

All around, citizens were greeting Romeo. Ever since the Clover Town Incident, people had begun to notice him. He had become something of a town celebrity, Of course he didn't let it get to his head. He loved to talk with the different adults, eat with the elders, and play with the children. After a few minutes, he had reached the guild hall. When he opened the giant doors that served as the entrance, he immediately stepped to the right. As expected a chair flew right past him. "Not this time." Romeo chuckled.

Walking around, he was greeted by his guildmates. After saying hi, he made his way to the guild bar. He sat down and asked for a drink. Out of the kitchen came Lucy.

"Hello Romeo!" greeted Lucy with her usual cheerful voice.

"Hi Lucy." Grabbing his drink he asked her about the festivities. "So I found a note from Wendy asking for help with setting up for Christmas. You know where she is?"

"Oh yes. She was talking to me about you. Follow me, she's just in the kitchen." Lucy replied. Opening the small the door that lead inside the bar, Romeo followed Lucy into the kitchen. There he found Wendy and Carla mixing cake batter and frosting.

"Oh! Romeo you're here." exclaimed Wendy.

"Yup. What do you need help with?" he asked.

She pointed to some ingredients. "Could you mix the ingredients and make some batter?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. Anything for my _gal._ " Romeo said jokingly. He saw Wendy blush a little. " _Wait is she blushing? Why?_ "

Romeo went to work immediately. After cracking some eggs, and jokes, adding some flour, and pouring in buttermilk, his batch was complete. He then gave it to Wendy, who put it in the oven. They continued like this until they completed 10 more batches.

After the last batch, Romeo leaned on one of the kitchen counters. "What's next Wen?" he asked.

"Um let's see Ro. I think next up is decorating the Christmas tree." she said giggling. They had created a nickname system for each other. Romeo would call Wendy "Wen", and Wendy would call Romeo "Ro". All of their friends said it sounded like couple names, but both of them shrugged it off. He and Wendy had grown to be very close friends. Enough so that this system was purely platonic.

Romeo dusted his hands. "Ok Wendy, lead the way." Wendy and Carla walked out of the kitchen and towards a massive pine tree.

"What the HELL!? How did I not see that on the way in?" Romeo asked very confused.

"That's cause me and Happy just brought it." said Natsu who popped out from behind the gargantuan tree. Along with him came a blue cat, similar looking to Carla.

"AYY!" said the cat.

"Um Natsu, who's that?" asked Romeo.

"Hmm? Oh! That's Happy." he said cheerfully.

"Hi there Romeo." Happy said waving.

"Um...hi, Happy. Why haven't I seen around?" he asked the blue cat.

"It's because he's with Lucy most of the time. He likes to bake, so he tends to stick around Lucy more." Wendy answered.

"Rightio!" said Happy. "Oh hi there Carla! Nice dress you got there."

Romeo saw Carla blush a little. "O-oh, h-hi H-happy. T-thank you. H-how kind." Carla nervously answered.

"No problem Carla!" said Happy, clearly unaware of Carla's now almost red face. Romeo smirked and looked at Carla. Carla hated when Romeo did it, so he always remembered to smirk when Carla was embarrassed or wrong. She then gave him a nasty look. Romeo and Wendy laughed.

"Hey, how about instead of laughing, you help us decorate? This is a really big tree." Natsu asked. Romeo wiped their tears and proceeded to help. Romeo helped with decorating the bottom portion of the tree with Lucy, who came a little later. Natsu and Wendy did the top and middle portion with the help of Carla and Happy, who too could fly somehow. As they did so, they all started to tell jokes and funny stories. Romeo smiled. He had never really this at home with people. His real family had always been cold to him, so he was happy he felt this with his friends.

"Hey did I ever tell you time when Wendy liked this one guy?" Natsu asked Romeo while chuckling. Lucy burst out in laughter, while Wendy started to blush a dark shade of red.

"Um, no. What happened?" he asked. He looked at Wendy she seemed very embarrassed.

"Come on Nastu. We don't have to go there." Wendy pleaded with her older adoptive brother.

"Don't worry Wendy. It wasn't that bad. It was your reaction that was funny." said Natsu still laughing.

"B-but Natsuuu. Romeo's right there." Wendy tried whispering. This confused Romeo.

"Don't worry Wendy. He's like your best friend." Natsu insisted. "Sorry Romeo, this is kind of a touchy subject for Wendy. We don't know why though. She's never been too defensive about this. Anyways, there was this one guy named Mest Gryder. He was kind of like you. A newbie, didn't know much. He was also a victim of Wendy's fights."

" _NASTU!_ " Wendy growled.

"So, like she did with you, she found him an apartment and even paid for his furniture. She hung out with him a lot, so they got close. We all thought he was a genuine guy, even Max and Warren, and Wendy never really hung out with guys, and she was like 15, so she kind of developed a teenage crush." Natsu continued.

Romeo chuckled. "Wendy? A hopeless romantic? Yeah right." Romeo scoffed.

"Oh you better believe it." replied Lucy, "It was sooooo obvious. She started to offer to go everywhere with him, and was almost always by his side. To be honest, don't know how he realize."

Romeo looked at Wendy. She was a somehow two shades darker than before. "Hey Wendy? Was it really that bad?" he asked.

"It really wasn't that bad Sis." Natsu answered for her. "Anyways, for some reason, he started to playfully flirt with her. Wendy being a dumb teenager, received the wrong signals, and decided to confess to him." Natsu said.

"So on the appointed day, Wendy went up to him, all dressed up and pretty. She asked for his attention and said, 'Um Mest, I have to tell you something.' He replied with 'Yeah what's up Wendy?' So she confessed to him, saying how she liked him and asked him out on a date." Lucy continued on.

" _OK!_ You can stop there." Wendy urged.

"Then he did something that at first made me mad." Natsu said all quietly, "He laughed!"

Romeo was caught off guard by that. Laughing was pretty harsh. He realized he was getting a little bit mad. Why?

"He proceeded to say 'Only in a million years would I go on a date with!'" Lucy said somberly.

This only made Romeo madder. Why would anyone say that to Wendy. If Mest had gotten as close to her as he did, why would he say that? Sure Wendy was stubborn and brash, but she was also very kind. She's also very vulnerable. "Oook. What's so funny about that?" Romeo asked.

Natsu actually stopped laughing. "That's not the funny part. He said that Wendy was so unlikable, he would rather go on a date with Laxus." Natsu said very annoyed.

There was silence..."Why is THAT funny?!" asked Romeo now very confused and angry.

"I'm now at the part. Wendy stepped back and took a deep breath. Then she looked at him with the scariest eyes you will ever see. She said to him 'i'm giving you to the count of three. 1...2...3!' Wendy then started to chase the little brat. You couldn't go that day without seeing Wendy chasing a half-naked Mest, screaming like little girl. In the eyes of Wendy she was chasing down a person who had manipulated her. But to everyone else, it was a demon girl beating the living shit out of a soon to be young man." Natsu said now laughing. Lucy too started to laugh. Romeo looked at Carla.

"What do you think of this Carla?" asked Romeo.

"I don't see why this is supposed to be a hilarious story. Yes you may get a little chuckle, but it is very disturbing. Mest was being chased by a very angry girl who just so happened to act like a monster." Carla said disgusted. "But here in Fairy Tail, things are never normal. The weirdest and most grotesque of things are found funny here."

Romeo agreed. The story was very disturbing and weird, yet Lucy and Natsu were laughing like they had just found a piece of comedy gold. Even so, the story made more mad than joyful. He hated the fact that Mest had treated Wendy so wrong. Mest purposefully sent the wrong signals and then full rejected Wendy in the worst way possible. " _What an idiot. Wendy deserves way better than that. If I were him, I would've accepted. Wendy is a nice girl._ " he thought to himself. " _Wait a minute. WHY IN THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS? WENDY'S MY BEST FRIEND. Snap out of it Romeo._ "

He looked at Wendy who was still quiet and sitting and still red. He walked up to her, and extended his hand. "Don't worry Wendy. It's really not that funny." he said.

She looked at at him and took his hand. "Thanks Romeo. For the record I only did that cause he said I was worse than Laxus. No one is worse than Laxus." she stated.

Romeo chuckled. "Yeah I know." he replied. "What's next?"

Wendy's face finally lit up. This made Romeo happy. "Next is the setting everything up for the Christmas party. Come on!" Wendy ran back to the bar, where she picked a bag full of party decorations. Grabbing some lights, Romeo went to work. Erza and Leslie eventually also came to help. As Romeo set up lights all along the walls, Erza would put ornaments on the wires. Romeo asked Erza about Wendy.

"Hey does Wendy still like Mest?" he asked the drunkard.

"Waaait, whaaaaat?" she said, slurring her words. " _Yup, still drunk_ " he thought.

"I just wanted to know if Wendy still likes Mest. Since you're her best girl friend, I just kind of assumed that you would know this kind of stuff." he repeated.

"Oooooh Mest. _*hiccup*_ That bastard. I don't think so. Wendy may be a little clingy, _*hiccup*_ but she hates that guy now. Why do you ask? _*hiccup*_ Do you liiiiiiike her." she asked with a smirk.

This time Romeo was the one who blushed. "N-no. I-I just wanted to know. T-that's all." he stuttered.

"Suuuure." Erza replied still smirking.

Romeo rolled his eyes and kept decorating the guild hall. Soon after, everyone left to get ready for the party. After putting up some ribbons, and setting up the tables with plates and utensils, Romeo wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. "Looking good." he remarked.

"Yup. And it was all thanks to you guys. So thank you Romeo and Erza." Wendy said thanking them two.

"Hey! Forgetting someone?" Leslie said annoyed.

"Hphm. Yeah thanks Leslie. I guess you helped too." Wendy muttered.

"You guess! I did most of the work here." Leslie shouted.

"No way. I saw drinking beer half the time." Wendy yelled back.

"You must be delusional." Leslie yelled.

Romeo laughed. "Some things never change." Romeo looked over to see Natsu running up to him.

"Hey Romeo, what are you wearing tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know actually. I think Wendy left me some formal clothes yesterday, so I might wear that." Romeo replied.

Natsu chuckled. 'You and Wendy must be real close. Almost as close she was with Mest." Natsu remarked.

"Yeah I guess. Only she doesn't like me. We just the best of friends." Romeo replied.

"That's what they all say. You know they say that saying, 'First they're friends, now they're lovers'" Lucy teased.

"Lucy! Stop it. Sorry Romeo. Lucy just wants the best for Wendy that's all. And apparently she thinks you're the best for Wendy." Natsu said.

Romeo blushed madly. "Yeah right. Like I said, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." Romeo replied.

"Whatever you say Romeo." Lucy teased again.

"Stop it babe. Anyways, see you later tonight." Natsu said. Then they parted their ways. As Romeo walked back home, he wondered on what Lucy said. " _Am I really what's best for Wendy? Yeah right. Wendy needs someone confident and strong, not someone who can barely hold his own against a few vulcans._ " Romeo sighed at the thought. Then he remembered the "surprise" Wendy has for him. " _I wonder what it is?_ " he thought to himself.

Once he got home, he took a quick shower, and then got ready. Romeo put on the tuxedo Wendy got him. First the dress pants, then the formal shirt, then the suit. He looked in the mirror of his dresser. He had admit, he looked pretty good. After putting on his tie and socks, Romeo did his hair. Finally, Romeo grabbed the Santa hat, just in case he needed it for something. After putting on his shoes, Romeo walked back to the guild hall. On the way, he complimented left and right. It gave him a boost in confidence. Once he got to the guild hall, he opened the doors to see a surprising sight. The guild members were all actually sitting down and conversating. It took Romeo a few seconds to comprehend it all. As he walked in, he was greeted by a hostess. " _Damn. They went all out._ " he remarked in his mind. The hostess asked for his name.

"Um. Conbolt. Romeo Conbolt." he replied.

"Let's see here. Ah yes. Good evening Mr. Conbolt. You will be sitting at Table number 1." she told him.

"Ok. Thank you." he replied.

Looking around for Table 1, he found that it was very near the stage, that the guild apparently had. There was a lot he still had to learn. Sitting at the table were Natsu, Lucy, Carla, Happy, Erza, and a blacked haired man he had seen before. He realized that Carla was there but Wendy wasn't.

"Hey Carla, where's Wendy?" he asked.

"I'm right here Romeo."

He turned around to see Wendy in an admittedly beautiful dress. Romeo's face grew a little warm. His heart started to pound. Why was this happening?

"W-wendy. Wow. You look amazing." he remarked.

This time she was the one who blushed. "R-really?" she asked.

Romeo smiled and chuckled. "Yup. You do."

"If don't mind, but could you please stop flirting with one another, and actually sit down." Romeo turned around to see the black-haired man speaking to him.

"Oh sorry Gray." Wendy replied. So this was Gray.

"Looking sharp Romeo." Natsu said.

"Thanks. You look good too." Romeo replied. "Hey where are Leslie, Max, and Warren?"

"Right behind you." replied Leslie. Romeo looked back to see Leslie and his friends sitting in the table behind them. There seated Leslie, Max, Warren, Jellal, Millianna, and Yukino.

"Wendy wanted you to feel at home this Christmas, so she made sure that you were near your new friends." Natsu stated.

Romeo looked at Wendy who smiled. He smiled too.

"Hello there my love!" cooed Jellal.

"Heeey * _hiccup*_ Jellaaaal * _hiccup*_ " Erza replied.

"Someone seems extra drunk." Romeo remarked.

"Yes. I told her to come sober. But alas, she never listens to me. How improper." said Gray.

"Oh. Hi. You're Gray right? I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Romeo." Romeo greeted the mage. Romeo offered his hand for a shake.

"Yes my name is Gray. Hello there Romeo, it is very nice to make your acquaintance. I see you are a very proper young man. Something your generation lacks." Gray replied. Gray shook his hand.

"Umm, thanks?" Romeo replied confused.

Natsu chuckled. "Gray is a man of manners. He likes to be proper and polite, and tries to get to everyone to follow suit. If he thinks you are proper, it means he likes you." Natsu said.

"Ohhhh. Ok" he replied. Just then Laxus walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone in the middle. "Testing, testing. OK. Ahem. Hello everyone, and thank you for coming to this year's annual Christmas Eve party. You won't have to wait much longer, as your food should coming right now. Feel free to talk and walk around. Drinks are over in the back. And the dance floor should be ready soon. Again, thank you and have a great evening." With that walked off the stage. As said before, they got their food in no time at all. Romeo had to say he was impressed. The guild was actually acting like a proper guild.

"Mmmmmm! This food is soooooooo GOOOOD!" Wendy said gushing over the food. She wasn't lying. The ham was nice and tender. There was pudding, which was very sweet. There were even cookies. Romeo looked over and saw Wendy eating like she had never eaten before. Romeo laughed.

"Wen, calm down." he said while still laughing.

Natsu look somewhat disappointed. "Wendy what have we said about you eating like this?" asked Natsu.

Wendy stopped eating for a second to respond. "I don't know." She then continued to eat. Lucy laughed as well.

"You know Natsu, you were like this as well. It's probably why she's like this." Lucy giggled.

Erza and Gray laughed as well this time. "She does have a point Natsu. Your untidy habits have been passed on to your younger kin." Gray stated.

"Yup Natsu. * _hiccup*_ She's basically a carbon copy of you." Erza slurred.

"Why don't you all shut up." Natsu said very annoyed. Wendy and Romeo laughed.

"So you guys are a team right?" asked Romeo.

Natsu grinned. "Yup! Strongest team in all of Fiore." Natsu bragged.

"I mean I wouldn't the 'strongest' team per say. But we are certainly very high in the ranks." said Gray humble bragging.

"So how'd you guys meet?" asked Romeo.

"It's somewhat of a long story." answered Lucy. "I will say that it started off with Natsu coming back from a mission half-dead. After that, Master Makarov made us go his mission together to make sure he was safe."

"AND BOY, was that one hell of a * _hiccup*_ mission! * _hiccup_ * You would believe how * _hiccup*_ beat up we were." shouted Erza. Romeo couldn't tell if that was her or the alcohol. He had never actually seen her sober.

"Hey Romeo! Wendy!" called Max. Both of the mages turned around. "Leslie and Millianna are doing a drinking contest. You wanna place a bet?"

"Um, I'd rather not." replied Romeo.

"I will! I'm putting 200 jewel on Millianna." answered Wendy very enthusiastically.

"You're only saying her because you don't want to bet on me!" muttered Leslie.

"Yup, pretty!" Wendy said agreeing with Leslie. So the contest began. Everyone around that table began to shout "CHUG CHUG CHUG". Romeo chuckled and decided to get a punch from the drinks table. When he got there, he found Yukino there as well.

"Oh! Hi Yukino." greeted Romeo.

"Hi Romeo. How was your meal?" asked Yukino.

"It was good, thanks for asking. How was your day?" Romeo asked in return.

"It was really good! I actually had some family come over." Yukino said cheerfully. The two continued to talk until Romeo saw Warren in the corner of his eye. " _This can't be good._ " he thought to himself. He looked over at Warren, who was now with Max. They were both snickering.

"What are you guys snickering about?" he asked.

Warren giggled. "Ohhh Romeo!" Warren said in a sing-songy voice. "Why don't you look up?" Romeo did as they said and looked up.

"Shit." he said with sadness.

"What's wrong Romeo?" Yukino asked. Romeo pointed up. Yukino looked up and sighed.

"Really you two? Mistletoe?" asked Yukino said with discontent.

"Listen you two, I'm going to kiss Yukino. No offense." Romeo stated.

"None taken Romeo. I agree. I'm not going to kiss anyone." Yukino added. Just then their friends came over to check out what was going one. Wendy was with them.

"Hey what are you guy doi-" Wendy stopped her sentence and looked up. Then she looked at him and Yukino. Romeo didn't know why, but her eyes filled with sadness. "Wait? Where you guys going to kiss?" asked Wendy.

"Yes they were Wendy! We're recording them and everything." Max replied. Out of nowhere, Max had pulled out a lacrima camera.

"No. We were NOT going to kiss Wendy. It's not what it looks like. Warren and Max, how about you shut your traps?" Romeo asked.

"Now, now Romeo, do you actually think we're that stupid?" asked Warren.

"A little bit, yeah." Romeo replied.

"Ouch, harsh. But anyways you have two options. Either you kiss Yukino and we record it. OR you could pay our guild fee for the next two months." Max demanded.

"Come on guys, lay off for once." Leslie urged.

"Aww come on Leslie, it's just a friendly prank. Plus we all know what the right decision here is. Right Romeo?" Warren said.

"I mean, I guess." Romeo looked over at Wendy. She almost seemed disappointed and sad. Wendy turned around and walked out of the guild hall. "Hey Wendy! Where are you going?!" yelled Romeo. Wendy ignored him and just kept walking. Romeo looked at Yukino.

"The choice is yours Romeo." said Warren.

"Ok." he said.

 _Wendy's POV_

Wendy didn't what had come over her. All she knew was that recently she had felt something new about Romeo. It started after they had stopped Spatial and Etheris. She had a newfound care for Romeo. But she stopped randomly showing up in his house because she end up feeling awkward around him. She even stopped going on missions with him. But she still wanted to feel close to him, so she left him a few presents. Clothes. food, etc. The whole Mest situation was usually somewhat funny, but when Natsu told Romeo, she felt embarrassed. But she felt a snap when she saw Yukino and Romeo under the mistletoe. Wendy fell to knees and placed her head on the tree next to her.

"What do you mean, you guess?! Stop teasing people and just do it. Stop sending the wrong signals and just kiss her. Stop playing with my feelings!" Wendy yelled. All of her frustration was let out in those lines. Tears started to come out of her eyes. "Just admit that you don't like me, that we're _just friends._ " Wendy continued to sob.

"Wendy what are you talking about?" Wendy could've sworn she heard Romeo's voice. "Wendy. Wendy! For the love of everything good, just listen to me!" She looked up and saw Romeo.

"R-romeo? W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well for starters, you just kind of walked out without any explanation. And now I hear you screaming about someone is playing with your feelings?" Romeo questioned. "W-were you t-talking about me?"

Wendy saw as Romeo got on his knees in front of her. "I-I-I." Wendy stuttered. Tears continued to roll down her face. "Why does it matter!? You already kissed Yukino!" she yelled.

"No I didn't." Wendy looked at him with surprise.

"Y-you didn't?" she asked.

"Nope." he said with a smile.

'T-that means yo-"

"I have to pay to pay Max and Warren's guild fees along with my own for the next two months. Yes. If I'm going to be honest, it was really funny to see the looks on their faces when I took the latter option." Romeo explained. "But I didn't want to kiss Yukino."

"B-but why?" Wendy asked.

"Because I didn't like her like that." he answered. "I think I like someone else." Romeo smiled at her.

"W-who?" she asked yet again.

"That's a surprise. Now I can only assume that this is where you wanted to show me my surprise." he said.

Wendy got up from the ground and stood straight. She then walked to the other side of the tree. She picked up a small box wrapped in paper that had trees on them. She stood there for a second. She sighed and became more determined. " _Here goes nothing._ " she thought to herself.

Wendy walked back around and stood next to Romeo. He too stood up. She handed him the box. "Merry Christmas Romeo." she said. Romeo took the box and opened it. He then pulled out a golden ring.

"Wait a minute is this a-"

"A **_Flare Ring_**? Yup. It took a while to find one, but eventually I did find a magic shop in Orpa City that sold them. I think it's an **_Indigo Flare Ring_**." she said.

Romeo smiled. "Wendy. Thank you. Really thank you so much. This kind of makes me feel bad about my gift." Romeo said, gushing over the ring. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small box as well. He handed it to her. Wendy unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was an earring with letter W and a ring with the letter R.

"I'm confused." she said. Romeo took them from her hand.

"Do you really not get it?" he asked. Wendy shook her head. "Ok. Here, the W stand for Wendy. The R stands for Romeo."

Wendy took a second to comprehend it. "Ohhhhh. I get it."

"Yeah. Ok, good. Here let me put this on." Very gently Romeo put the earring on Wendy. Wendy blushed madly. "Wendy are you ok?"

"Yup!" she replied. Wendy frowned a little. "Um Romeo, there was one other surprise."

"Oh? What is it?" he asked. Wendy pointed up into the tree. They looked up to see a mistletoe hanging. "Oh."

"You see it was a joke. Cause, well you know how everyone says we're a couple. But I have to ask a question."

Romeo looked at with caring eyes that made Wendy blush and her heart pound. But it also made her more determined.

"Would you kiss me Romeo?" she asked.

"What?" he asked surprised by the question.

"Would you kiss me?

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because ever since Mest, there was this feeling I lost. But when you came into my life, that feeling came back. But since Mest rejected me, I thought you would too. Because what is there to like about me? I'm a slob, I'm hot-headed, I'm brash, unladylike. My body isn't even that attractive. But when you said you didn't kiss Yukino, I just had to ask this question. Because, b-because," Wendy took a deep breath, "Because I like YOU Romeo!" Wendy breathed those words with everything she had. She looked at Romeo with saddened eyes, but at the same time with content eyes.

"W-wendy I-I." Romeo took a deep breath as well. "I think I like you too. Ever since you stopped coming by randomly and going on missions with me, I've felt this sense of loneliness and dependence I've never experienced before. And when I heard about you and Mest, I was filled with anger and jealousy. I didn't kiss Yukino, because I like YOU. Wendy there is so much to like about you. Sure you may be a slob and hot-headed, but you're loving and well intentioned. So the answer to your question is yes I would kiss you Wendy."

Wendy's eyes filled with tears. "R-really?" she asked.

"Yes Wendy, I would." Romeo chuckled. They both looked into each other's eyes. Then as if by instinct Wendy leaned towards Romeo, as he did too. Then their lips touched and they kissed. Emotions flooded into Wendy's mind as she kissed Romeo. Joy, anger, sadness, jealousy. She didn't even know why. All she knew was that she felt truly at home with him. She wanted the feeling to last forever. She didn't want to let go. At that moment, she wanted to be with him forever. Soon after, they let go. They looked into each other's eyes with content. Wendy smiled.

"Thank you Romeo. For always being there." she said.

"No problem Wendy. You can always count on me." Romeo replied.

"I know Romeo. I know." Wendy said.

Romeo took a deep breath. "Since we're already here, and the mood has been set. How about we go on a date?" Romeo said nervously. "Tomorrow night maybe."

Wendy felt her insides light up. "Of course Romeo! But I can't tomorrow. OR the rest of week. Me and Lucy are going on a vacation/mission."

"Ok, then next Monday?" asked Romeo.

"Sure!" replied Wendy cheerfully.

"G-great. See you next week." Wendy went up and gave Romeo a big hug. Romeo hugged back. "I'll be waiting anxiously." he said.

They looked at each other. Wendy gave him another kiss, a peck on the lips. "I know you will." They let go of each other, said their goodbyes, and parted ways. Wendy saw Romeo walk down the street towards his apartment. She herself walked into the guild. Surprisingly, the party was done.

"Well that was quick." Wendy said to herself.

"It would've lasted longer if Erza hadn't thrown a bottle at some guy, which caused a full on fight between everyone. Laxus, Natsu, Gray, and I had to break everything up and sent everyone home." said Lucy who wiped a sweat from her forehead. "Where have you been? You and Romeo just up and left."

"Oh, it's a long story." Wendy replied.

Lucy seemed suspicious. "Yeah Wendy. That's what they all say. Give a brief recap then."

"Weeelll. I kind of confessed to Romeo."

"YOU DID?! WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Lucy said half screaming.

"He said that he liked me too!" Wendy squealed.

"Really! OMFG!" Lucy said also squealing. "Anything else?"

"Well...we also kissed. AND he asked me out on a date." Wendy replied.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Wendy we HAVE to get you ready for your date. Luckily we have the rest of the week." Lucy said very seriously. With that they both walked out of the guild talking about her upcoming date. All Wendy could think about was how excited she was. She looked up and saw snow falling from the clouds. " _This is the best Christmas ever._ " she thought.

 _Romeo's POV_

Romeo walked into his apartment, and locked the door behind him. He slid down the door. Romeo smiled and thought about his upcoming date. "I can't believe she liked me too. What are the friggin' odds. I have to make this date perfect. Luckily I have the rest of the week to prepare." Romeo got up and looked at the window. Snow was falling out of the clouds. " _This is the best Christmas ever._ " he thought.

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter or the romance felt rushed. I just felt that the story might benefit more from it. The next chapters are probably going to be filler chapters. Again if you didn't like how this chapter ended, but I really appreciate you guys for sticking with me for 10 CHAPTERS. This so crazy for me.**

 **This is going to be a sellout moment, but my new My Hero Academia story is finally out. It is going to be a Class 1-B centric story. If you like My Hero please give it a look. It is called B-List Superheroes. You can read it clicking on my profile and find it under the "My Stories" tab.**

 **Anyways please leave reviews, I really want this to be enjoyable. If you feel inclined, share it with your friends. Thanks for reading and have a great life.**


	11. Natsu and Romeo

**Hey guys, Somebody here again. After 6 MONTHS! *sigh* I know, I know, I haven't posted in forever. While I can't promise a concrete schedule, you have my word on me posting more regularly. Possibly every 3 to 4 weeks. (again no promises) But I thank you all who have stuck with me. I know my writing can be pretty bad sometimes, but you're still here, which means a lot. Again I'm so sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a like and follow my story if you're interested.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 _Previously_

Romeo walked into his apartment, and locked the door behind him. He slid down the door. Romeo smiled and thought about his upcoming date. "I can't believe she liked me too. What are the friggin' odds. I have to make this date perfect. Luckily I have the rest of the week to prepare." Romeo got up and looked at the window. Snow was falling out of the clouds. " _This is the best Christmas ever._ " he thought.

 _Now_

" ** _Fire Dragon's ROAR!_** " yelled Natsu. Romeo dodged a flaming vortex of super hot fire. Well, barely dodged. The fire burned the tips of his hair. Romeo got back into fighting position.

"That was a close one!" Romeo shouted.

"Well that's not my fault!" Natsu shouted back. " ** _Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!_** " Natsu lit both of his hands on fire and put them together. This time, Natsu created a giant fireball. But Romeo was ready this time. Romeo charged the giant fireball, only to maneuver his way around it.

" ** _Indigo Flare: Explosion!_** " Romeo used the explosive power of the **_Indigo Flare_** to propel himself towards Natsu. As he approached him, Romeo lit his right foot on fire. " ** _Red Flare: Flaming Kick!_** " Romeo kicked his foot up and at Natsu. Unfortunately, the fire mage had grabbed Romeo's foot.

"Crap," Romeo said.

Natsu smiled. He Romeo spun around, and then threw him into the nearby tree. Romeo groaned and clutched his side.

"That was a nice kick. It almost burned me," Natsu chuckled.

Romeo chuckled as well. "Yeah right. I didn't even give it my all," he replied.

"That means you're getting stronger."

Romeo took a second to think about that. He was right. Even though it was barely a powerful attack, it was a stronger compared to one a month ago.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Romeo said. " ** _Indigo Flare: Pillars of Doom!_** " Romeo snapped his fingers and created 6 pillars of constantly exploding fire from the remaining sparks left from Romeo's previous attack. They surrounded Natsu and blocked his vision.

" _Finally an opening,_ " Romeo thought to himself. Romeo lit his hands up with his **_Red Flare_** and charge Natsu. But before he could reach him, the pillars of fire disappeared. Natsu wiped his mouth and smiled.

"Crap. Again," Romeo sighed.

" ** _Fire Dragon's Roar: Indigo Flare_** " yelled Natsu. Out of his mouth came a vortex of Romeo's constantly exploding fire. Without enough time to react, Romeo was hit by the attack. He was once again knocked back into the tree, but this time had to endure the impact of the many explosions going on all at once. Once the attack stop, Romeo fell to ground in pain.

"Ugggh," Romeo groaned. Natsu chuckled. Romeo saw him walk up to him.

"That was a good fight. You lasted longer than last time," Natsu said, stretching his arm out to Romeo. Romeo took it and got up.

"Thanks, I guess. I let my guard down. Again," Romeo sighed.

"Yup, you did," Natsu agreed. They started to walk over back to the guild hall. They had just finished that week's training session. "Like I said before, you're getting better. Given more practice and time, you'll be a top mage before you know it."

Romeo laughed. "Yeah, maybe." Once they had made it to the main doors, Natsu went to open it. Right when he did, both moved to the right. Nothing.

"No chair?" asked Romeo.

"I guess not," replied Natsu.

With that the duo walked into the guild and soon made their way to the bar. They both grabbed a cup of beer.

Natsu sighed. "Man what I would give to have Luce right about now," he mumbled.

"Yeah. Wendy too," Romeo said somewhat sullen.

"Speaking of Wendy, how are your preparations going?"

"Great actually! I've already reserved a table for two at Freed's Flora and Fauna. The fanciest restaurant in the whole city. I've also bought a suit. So I've done pretty much all I can think of."

Natsu chuckled. "That's good. But speaking from experience, Wendy might nit-pick a few things."

"Not going to lie, I seriously doubt that. As long as there is food, she will be happy," replied Romeo, "That's what I like about her. She isn't too fancy and enjoys the simplest of things."

"Can't argue with that." Both of them laughed and drank some beer. Romeo smiled at the seemingly very quiet guild today. But of course since when did the guild stay quiet. The minute the sound of a bottle being broken was heard, all hell broke loose. Chairs, tables, and even people were being thrown.

"What _I_ would give for a moment of peace and quiet," Romeo cried.

"Amen brother," Natsu chuckled. Romeo sighed and thought for a bit. After a moment of silence, Natsu asked a question.

"Hey Romeo, you've never really mentioned your life before joining guild. If you don't mind me asking, what was it like?"

Romeo perked up at the question. "It wasn't bad. Not too much at least," he replied.

"Any family or relatives you lived with?"

"Well I used to live with my dad, and my two older sisters. They're twins."

"Were they nice?" asked Natsu.

"Umm, I guess? I don't really know how to answer that. I've always been the odd-one-out of my family, so my sisters teased me a lot," Romeo answered, "And my dad was always super strict. He was always trying to get me to push my limits when it came to magic. He was also always super busy, so I never really got to know him."

Natsu frowned at the response. "That sounds kind of sad, Romeo. Where was your mom in all of this?"

"I think she left my dad soon after I was born. Some of my old guildmates said that she got mad at him prioritizing his work over his family. I can't disagree with her, but I wished she had stayed. By the way my sisters talked about her, she sounded like the sweetest soul."

Romeo sighed. There was a reason why he never brought up his family life with others.

"If you don't mind me asking another question, but who were your old guildmates?" asked Natsu.

Romeo looked up at him. He opened his mouth, but hesitated. Natsu sighed in understanding.

"Don't worry I get it. You've had a rough life. It was wrong of me to pry into your life uncalled for," Natsu said, "I hope you can forgive me for being inconsiderate."

Romeo smiled. "Of course I forgive you Natsu. And it's fine. Sure I didn't have the ideal childhood, but it wasn't the worst. It's just one of those topics that I struggle to explain," Romeo replied.

Natsu smiled as well. "Yeah. I get that." They both sat in silence as they both drank.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah what's up Romeo?"

"Me and Wendy were talking recently, and she mentioned that when she was fighting that woman, Etheris, she used a **_Dragon Slayer_** attack. Are there other dragon slayers as well? And how did **_Dragon Slayer Magic_** come to be?" Romeo asked.

Natsu took a deep breath and sighed.

"You remember when I said that me and Wendy were 1st generation **_Dragon Slayers?_** " he asked.

"Yeah I remember. You said you guys were over 400 years old. I still don't get that," Romeo replied.

"Well over 400 years ago, dragons ruled all of Earth Land. In an attempt to even the playing fields, the Queen of the Dragons, Irene Belserion, created **_Dragon Slayer Magic._** This magic gave humans the ability to mimic and create their own dragon-based attacks. She sent these soldiers, now called **_Dragon Slayers_** , to fight in the war now known as, The Dragon King Festival. The humans, with the help of many dragons themselves, won the war and peace was established," Natsu explained.

"Oh yeah, I learned about The Dragon King Festival when I was in school," Romeo ssid.

"Yeah, but they don't tell what happens after. After a treaty was made, one of the ** _Dragon Slayers_** went rogue. His name was Acnologia. He had a deep-seeded hate for all dragons. So he went around killing all the dragons he could find. For every dragon he killed, he would bathe in their blood, making him much more stronger. Soon after, he himself became a dragon."

"What!? How?" Romeo exclaimed.

"A side-effect of **_Dragon Slayer Magic_** is that if not prevented, the user will become a dragon themselves. With that, comes a huge power boost. With it, Acnologia went on a complete genocide of the dragon race. Soon he had gained a new power. The ability to take souls," Natsu continued to explain, "Taking advantage of this, he spared those who had sided with Humans by stealing half of their souls." Natsu sighed.

Romeo gulped. The story was getting kind of intense. How strong was Acnologia?

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Romeo.

Natsu sighed. "It's just that he also took the soul of my adoptive father, Igneel."

"O-oh. That's horrible."

"Yeah. It is. But it wasn't just him. It was also every other dragon that had sided with him. Acnologia showed very little mercy. For all we knew, once he purged all dragons, he might go for humans next. So one thing was clear. He HAD to be stopped."

"How did they stop him?" asked Romeo.

Natsu gave him a serious look. "With **_Dragon Slayers_** ," Natsu explained, "I forgot to mention this, but Acnologia had killed the other **_Dragon Slayers_** just so they wouldn't stop him. And with all the remaining dragons having only half a soul, which means only half the power, Irene Belserion created new ones. She entrusted each dragon with an orphan, so that the dragons could train the orphans. Me and Wendy were one of them."

"How many orphans were there?" Romeo asked.

"There were about 120 dragons left, so probably around that many," Natsu answered, "And so, after 6 years of training, we were ready. And on the fateful day of July 7, XXX7, we fought Acnologia. And we won, but at a price. We were all so injured, that in order to heal, we had to be sent into the future where there was a great amount of ethernano to heal with. And so, the dragons and wizards sent us all into the future. I think you know the rest."

"Yeah. You woke up on a field, with Wendy there as well," Romeo said.

"Yes I did," Natsu chuckled.

So that was how it went. Romeo would've never imagined the war had played out like that. There was so much that he didn't know, that it kinda scared him.

Natsu sighed again. "Romeo, there's been something I've been needing to tell you," he said.

Romeo sat up. "What is it?" he asked.

Natsu took a deep breath. "Those dragons slayers, the ones that were also sent into the future. I think that some of them are planning something bad. You know how you mentioned that Etheris girl used a **_Dragon Slayer_** attack?"

"Yes?" Romeo tensed up.

"Well she's not the only one. I have reason to believe all the other **_Dragon Slayers_** are together. Possibly in a guild. And they are obviously up to no good," Natsu said. "They obviously tried stealing the souls of an entire town. And from I've gathered, they were also responsible for Harspurus."

Romeo reeled back in shock. "W-what are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that I think that they sent those vulcans. You know how you mentioned how there were different vulcans and how they had a power boost?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that they sent them. Probably to test Fairy Tail. Again, I think that they are planning something sinister, hence the reason why they tried to steal a whole town."

Romeo didn't know what to say. Someone had deliberately sought to hurt other people to reach them. This was some next level evil scheming.

"You may be wondering, 'Natsu, why did you tell me this?'"

"Not going lie, yeah a little."

"Well Romeo, here's the reason. I need your help." Natsu answered. This caught Romeo by surprise.

"W-what? W-why me?" Romeo asked.

"Because, you're the only one who actually knows of their presence. You would know what to look for. Plus right now you're one of the only people I can trust." Romeo's heart almost skipped a beat. Natsu, THE Natsu, had just said that Romeo was one of the only he could trust. His idol said he was worthy of his trust.

"T-thanks Natsu. What do you need me to do?" Romeo asked.

"I would need you to help discover their location and such."

"Ok, got it."

"Good," Natsu replied, "Thank you Romeo. You do not know how much of a relief it is to have someone help me with this."

"No problem Natsu," Romeo answered, "By the way, do you know what they're planning?"

Natsu sighed. "Sadly no. If I did, it would make things so much easier."

"Well no need to worry, cause you've got me now!" Romeo said in an excited voice.

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, I know kid." With that Natsu got up and walked over to the mission board. Without anything else to do, Romeo went to look for his friends. But as misfortune would have it, they were all gone on their own missions.

Romeo sighed and started to walk around looking for any familiar faces. As he walked around, he couldn't help but think about what Natsu said. What were these **_Dragon Slayers_** planning? What did it have to do with the people of Clover Town? It all honestly scared Romeo. But it was for this reason that he had to try to stop them. After sometime of walking around, Romeo found Gray sitting alone, eating a steak.

"Mind if I sit, Gray?" Romeo asked. Gray looked up and then swallowed his food.

"Yes you may, young man," he replied. Romeo sat down.

"Soooooo, what's been going on?" Romeo awkwardly asked. At this point he was just trying to ease his anxiety.

"Well, nothing too major has been happening in my life. I just got back from my trip to see my girlfriend Juvia. Such a delightful and well-mannered woman. She is currently studying in Malba City," he replied.

"Oh ok. That's nice." Gray continued to eat his steak, while Romeo just sat there. No one said anything for a good full minute.

"Ahem! Well, um, how's your team doing?" Romeo asked.

"It is going just splendidly. We've been meaning to go on a team mission for while now, but situations just keep popping up."

"That must suck. Not being able to hang out with your friends."

"Well it does get frustrating at points. But we've all come to accept it as a part of being more strong and popular mages. Once you gain enough notoriety, your schedule suddenly becomes full with interviews, talk show cameos, photo shoots. Or in the case of Natsu or Samuel, you avoid those things by taking on as many missions as possible," Gray explained.

This surprised Romeo. He had thought being a mage was simply going on missions and hanging out with friends. He had completely forgotten that they were also in the public as heroes-of-sorts.

"Dang, never thought about it like that."

Gray chuckled. "I doubt any of us did. It's just something you learn about and grow with." Gray smiled at Romeo, who proceeded to smile back.

Then Romeo remembered something. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask something. Who's Samuel?" he asked.

Gray pushed his now empty plate aside. "Oh Samuel is one the other S-Class mages here," Gray replied.

"If he's that strong, then how come he's never here? Like you, or Natsu, or Erza?"

"That is because Samuel is quite the introvert. He isn't very fond of talking with others. I believe it has something to do with his childhood. In order to avoid contact with others, Samuel usually comes early in the morning or late in the night to always take another mission. Very rarely does he stay for a few days."

"Then why is he part of your team?"

"Erza met him when they were young and still in elementary school. She was his only friend, so when she left to join this guild, he followed suit. So when our former guild master, Makarov, assigned Erza, Lucy, and I to accompany Natsu on his next mission, Erza invited him as well. From then on, we were a team," Gray finished explaining.

"Wow, I guess there's a lot more I need to learn about the guild," Romeo replied.

Gray chuckled. "Yes young man, there is a lot about the guild that many of us don't really know." Gray got up and grabbed his plate. "While this conversation was very nice, I must get going now. You understand, don't you?"

"Don't worry, it's fine. You obviously have a very busy schedule," Romeo replied. Gray nodded, dropped his plate off at the bar, and then made his way out of the guild.

"Welp, guess it looks like I'm alone now." Romeo said to himself. He stood up and made his way to the main entrance. Making his way out, Romeo began to think about the **_Dragon Slayer_** guild again.

" _What did they want with a whole town? I don't know what their big plan is, but all I know is that it's going to be bad._ " He thought to himself. " _What if we can't stop them? How many more people will get hurt? Will I be strong enough to stop them?_ "

Romeo got to his apartment door and shook the thoughts from his head. He couldn't let these thoughts get to him. Plus he wasn't doing this alone. There was nothing to worry about. He had Natsu on his side. Romeo unlocked the door and stepped inside. As he put his things away, he saw a picture of him, Wendy, and Carla. He smiled.

"I can't worry anyways. I've got a date tomorrow."

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter of Another Tail. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry for the really long wait, I kind of hit a writer's block as to what I would do for the upcoming chapters, but I think I have an idea now. If you liked this story, consider following. Maybe even share it with your friends. Also check out my other story, B-List Superheroes. It's a My Hero fanfic, so I think many of you would enjoy. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a great life.**


	12. Wendy, Lucy, and Carla

**Hey guys Somebody here again. Thanks for clicking on for this new chapter. I just want to thank you for helping to get this story to 2750 VIEWS! I really appreciate you all for reading this story. I never thought I would get this far. So again, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 _Previously_

Romeo got to his apartment door and shook the thoughts from his head. He couldn't let these thoughts get to him. Plus he wasn't doing this alone. There was nothing to worry about. He had Natsu on his side. Romeo unlocked the door and stepped inside. As he put his things away, he saw a picture of him, Wendy, and Carla. He smiled.

"I can't worry anyways. I've got a date tomorrow."

 _Now_

It was a bright and sunny day in Hargeon. The people were busy about, shopping around the market, eating at restaurants, and chatting. Among the crowd, walked a few girls/women (i don't know what to call them) that were causing a scene.

"Luuuuccccyyyyyy! When can we eeeattt?!" whined Wendy.

"Wendy, do you have any patience?" asked Carla.

Wendy looked at the cat and smirked. "Nope!" Carla sighed and Lucy giggled.

"You do know that we are on a mission, right?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I know. But that's not going to change the fact that I'm still SUUUPEER hungry." Wendy continued to complain. "By the way, what exactly is our mission?"

Lucy dug into her bag and pulled out a paper. "It says here that we need to go to an elderly lady's house." Lucy replied.

Wendy's face lit up. "Do you think that she has food?" Wendy asked. Both Lucy and Carla glared her. "Ooook. I'll take that as a no." As the trio continued to walk around the market, Wendy couldn't help but notice that Lucy seemed to be looking around for something.

"Hey Lucy, are you looking for something?" asked Wendy. Lucy broke out of her trance.

"Actually, yeah. I'm looking for a new dress for you." Lucy replied. She continued to look around.

"Wait, what? Why?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy. Do you not remember that you have date tomorrow?" Carla asked.

"Oh yeah! I have my date with-," Wendy paused and blushed a dark red, "With, Romeo." Wendy smiled.

"AHA! Finally!" Lucy squealed. Wendy and Carla looked at Lucy, who was pointing at a store. Wendy looked at the store.

"Nope." Wendy said. The Dragon Slayer turned around in the other direction and started to walk that way. Lucy grabbed her by her collar.

"Yes. We are going in there and buying a dress." Lucy stated.

"But aren't my other ones fine?" Wendy whined.

"No they're not. They're all like 2 years old. You need a new one. Especially since you have a date." Lucy said.

"But how do you know I need one?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked at her and sighed. "Don't tell Natsu or Romeo I said this, but Natsu told me that Romeo has reserved a table at a very fancy restaurant tomorrow. So that is the reason why you need a new dress." Lucy dragged Wendy into the store with Carla following right behind them. All around them were dresses, perfumes, and handbags. It was basically the most feminine thing you could think of.

"But I don't wanna!" Wendy complained.

"Wendy, you're acting like a little child." Carla scolded. Wendy looked at Carla with an angry pout face.

"Well what if I want to act like a child." Wendy replied.

Lucy looked forward with a very annoyed face. "For crying out loud, you're almost 18. Act like an adult!" Wendy pouted.

"But why this store?" Wendy cried.

"Because, this one has the best dresses." Lucy replied.

"But it's soooo," Wendy looked around, "pink."

"Is there a problem with that?" Lucy asked.

"Come on Lucy, you know I don't like girly things." Wendy said.

"Well this time you don't really have a choice. You have a formal date. So you need a nice, pretty, and formal dress." Lucy said. She threw Wendy into a dressing room and sighed. The young woman leaned against the wall and sighed. "This girl is going to be the death of me."

"Agreed." Carla replied.

"Hey! I heard that!" Wendy shouted.

After about an hour of changing into different dresses, they finally found one that they could all agree on. It was a simple green dress, with a yellow V shape going across the waist. They brought it to the cashier and bagged it.

"That'll be 1500 jewel." the cashier said. Lucy almost choked on air.

"1500 j-jewel huh?" she glared at Wendy.

"What? You're the one who dragged me here." Wendy shrugged.

Lucy sighed and pulled out a Lacrima Jewel Card. "Here you go." Lucy said. The cashier swiped the card on a scanner and handed it back to Lucy.

"There you go ma'am. Have a nice day!" the cashier said. The three made their way out of the store.

"Welp. There goes 1500 jewel." Lucy cried.

"Karma's bittersweet, isn't it?" Wendy joked.

"Oh shut up." Lucy giggled.

"Now that that is out of the way, can we please get back to the mission?" asked Carla.

"Oh yeah." Lucy said. She looked at the paper again. "Her house should be closeby."

And so the trio soon made their way to Hargeon's Residential District. After some more walking, they finally made it to their client's house.

Lucy looked back at the paper. "This should be the place." Wendy looked at the house. It was a small one story house. The yard was filled with flowers. As they walked up to the door, there was even a bright yellow doormat that said "WELCOME!"

"Sheesh, talk about being a stereotype." Wendy said. Lucy smacked the back of her head. "Oww. What was that for?"

"Show respect Wendy." Lucy rang the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, they finally heard a voice.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" said a cheerful voice. Finally, the door opened. And there stood a elderly woman with pinkish hair. "Why, hello there!

"Ahem. Hello miss. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. These are my associates Wendy Marvell and Carla. We are from the Fairy Tail guild." Lucy greeted the woman.

"Yes yes, I know. Come on inside." Wendy was stunned for a second. The woman's voice sounded eerily sounded familiar. Wendy shook off the feeling and followed Lucy and Carla into the house.

The elderly woman led them into what seemed to be her living room. As she looked around, all that Wendy saw were different potions, brewing books, and ingredients.

"Come. Sit." She patted one of the couches in the living room. The three sat down.

"Excuse me, umm, Miss?" Carla asked.

"Porlyusica. Porlyusica Ciel." Porlyusica answered.

"Ahem, yes Miss Porlyusica. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you want us to do?" asked Lucy. She picked up her mission and paper. "All this said was that you needed to decently strong mages to help you with something."

Porlyusica laughed. "Ah yes. I guess I was a little vague in my writing," she said, "I need you to retrieve an item from some very powerful thieves."

Wendy huffed. "This is sounding vaguely familiar." Lucy smacked the back of her head again. "OW!"

"Excuse her, Miss Porlyusica. Wendy can be very ill-mannered at times." Lucy said glaring at Wendy. Wendy heard Carla giggle.

"Ah yes, teenagers. Still always rebelling I see." Porlyusica chuckled.

"Yeah, they are. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is this item?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! It is a very rare root called the **_Dragonion Meredas_**. The way it grows makes it look like a dragon's wings." The woman cheerfully said. "So, are you going to take the job?"

"Yes we will Miss! If you don't mind me asking, but where are these thieves?" asked Lucy.

"Last time I heard, they have their camp based in the nearby forest." answered Porlyusica.

Lucy stood up. "Ok. We'll get right to it." Wendy and Carla stood up as well.

"Great! Please be careful though. I'd hate to see 3 young, beautiful girls get hurt." Porlyusica said. As they made their way to the door, Porlyusica called out to Wendy. "Oh, and Wendy dear! Please do and try to smile more. You don't look quite as pretty when you mope like that my child."

"Yeah, whatever Miss." Wendy replied. The trio left house and started towards the forest.

"She was a very nice lady." Lucy commented.

"Yes. Very welcoming and kind. Though, someone could've been more respectful." Carla said. Both her and Lucy glared at Wendy.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"'Yeah, whatever Miss?' Are you crazy?" asked Lucy.

"I don't get it." Wendy said.

"Wendy you ought to speak more respectfully to your elders." Carla scolded.

"Ok, ok! Jeez, you act like as if you're my parents." Wendy said.

"We wouldn't have to, if you would act your age." Lucy sighed. "Wendy, why were you so cold to Miss Porlyusica?"

Wendy looked away. "I don't know. She reminds of someone I used to know. And I guess I didn't like that someone." she answered.

Lucy sighed once more. "Ok, I can kind of understand that. But still, please be more respectful next time."

"Ok Lucy. Whatever you say." Wendy answered. As the three continued towards the forest, Wendy began to think.

" _Who does she remind me of? It has to be someone who was decently close to me._ " she thought to herself. Finally after a little while, they were finally at the forest.

"Dang. Looks pretty thick." Wendy said.

"Yeah. Still, Wendy, see if you and Carla can spot anything from uptop." Lucy said.

"Gotcha. Carla!"

"Already on it Wendy!" Out of Carla's back sprouted wings. Carla grabbed Wendy, and they took off. Wendy tried looking for anything from above, but there were too many trees.

"Lucy, I don't know if I can see anyt-WOAH!" Out of the trees came a projectile that came not even an inch away from Wendy.

"Wendy! What happened!?" shouted Lucy.

"Umm, I think they found us!" Wendy shouted back.

"Wendy! Look out!" yelled Carla. Out of the trees came even more arrows. Wendy and Carla dodged and evaded the multiple attacks.

"That was a close one." Wendy said.

"Too close for comfort. We can't stay up here. We have to regroup with Lucy." Carla said.

"You're probably right." Wendy agreed. They both flew down into the thick trees. Unfortunately for them, it was so thick that they couldn't see anything. Suddenly Carla's wings hit a few branches and disappeared. "CRAP!" Wendy yelled. They both hit branches and sticks until they finally fell to the ground.

"Umph!" Wendy groaned. She pushed herself up, as did Carla.

"That was not good." Carla stated.

"No duh." Wendy said. They both started to run into the middle of the woods.

"We have to find Lucy!" Carla said.

"But where could she be. This forest is waaay too thick to know where you're going." Wendy replied.

Suddenly, they heard many screams. "AAAH! Don't kill me!" screamed a grown man.

"I think we found her." Wendy said. Following the sounds of the screams, Wendy and Carla made their way to Lucy. When they finally did, they found her Lucy facing off against a bunch of semi-buff dudes.

"Listen pretty lady, usually we would take you for ourselves. But you look too expensive for us." said one of the thieves. Wendy didn't blame him. Lucy loved only the best of clothing and right now she was wearing a very posh adventuring outfit.

"Good to know I'm way out of your league." Lucy smirked. Lucy dug into her bag and pulled out a glass key.

"Oooh, this is going to be good." Wendy said.

"Open! **_Gate of the Glass General! Falconus!_** " Lucy swiped the key in a crossed fashion, and then put the key in the middle. She pulled out the key, breaking the air around it like glass. There was a bright light and all of a sudden a man appeared. He wore what seemed to be glass armor, and had a sheave that probably held a sword.

"Hello there Lady Lucy." the man said.

"Hi Falconus. Do you mind helping me our here?" Lucy asked.

The man looked over at the thieves, who looked terrified.

"G-Great. A **_Celestial Mage_**."

"It doesn't matter! There are more of us!" one of them yelled. Wendy chuckled.

Falconus looked back at Lucy. "Of course Lady Lucy." Falconus faced the thieves, who were now charging him.

Suddenly, there was another bright light, and out of his back sprung out huge white wings. He spread them out and crouched. All the thieves stopped in their tracks and just stared.

"Oh crap." one of them muttered.

"Please do mind your language. **_White Dash!_** " With his wings spread out, Falconus launched himself towards them. His giant wings caught them all, and with that Falconus flew into the air, carrying all of them. Most started to curse and swear and many were screaming. He stopped midair and let them all go. As they fell down, Falconus flew up top.

" ** _Glass_** ** _Barrage!_** " Falconus sent dozens of his own feathers towards the thieves. Many feathers hit them, with the impact sending them straight to the ground.

Falconus flew down and landed next to Lucy, as Wendy and Carla ran up to them.

"Jeez Lucy, you could've saved some for us." Wendy said.

"Oh! Sorry girls. I guess I went a little overboard." Lucy chuckled. Then a sudden realization came upon her. "Shoot. I'm becoming more like Natsu." All three of them laughed.

"Ahem," Falconus interrupted, "I believe you came here to retrieve something."

"Ah, yes! The **_Dragonion Meredas_**." Carla said.

"I'll go look for it!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Ok, go ahead." said Lucy.

As Wendy ran to the thieves' base, she had to step over said thieves. They were not looking too good. She made her way into the base, and found herself in what seemed to be their treasure.

"I still don't get why these thieves would steal a root of all things. Must be pretty valuable." Wendy said to herself. After looking in some chests, she came across a bag. "That's probably it." But as she reached for the bag, something blocked. It wasn't a hand, nor was it gated off. It seemed to be some invisible barrier.

"I'm sorry little miss, but I can't let you have that." said a man. She turned around and saw a man standing only a few feet away from her.

"Oh, you sure about that." she said. She turned towards the bag. " ** _Sky Dragon's Iron Fist_** " She punched the barrier, but to no effect.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." He chuckled. "Now, since you seem to be only a kid, I'm just going to box you off. **_Air Harden: Box_** " Wendy put her hands out, and all of a sudden there seemed to walls around.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm simply pressurizing the air to the point of hardening." Slowly the air walls started to close in on her, until there was a little space left around. "Now, I have to go, or else your friends with pummel me." He walked around her, and grabbed the bag. "And I'll be taking this." Wendy tried punching the walls, but it was no use. They were too strong.

"Welp. There it is. The Sky Sorceress done away with by a box of air. Great." Wendy tried slumping down, but she couldn't. The box was too tight. "I have to get out of here." Then an idea came. She put her hands on the walls and concentrated on them. The air around her started to move around and soon the wall started to break as well.

"Yes!" she cheered. She punched the wall and got out. "Now to find that jerk." She ran around the base looking for him until she came across what seemed to the bedrooms. There she found him packing. "Really? You're packing?"

The man turned his head to her in shock. "H-how did you g-get out?" he stuttered.

Wendy laughed. "I too, have my own ways." she replied.

The man growled. " ** _Air Harden: Bullet!_** " Out of his hand came a bullet of pressurized air. Wendy immediately put her hand up and depressurized right before it hit her. The thief stood there with disbelief. "W-wha-wha, h-how?" he stuttered.

"Sky powers, that's how!" Wendy dashed toward him and punched him right in the face. The thief was launched into the wall and got knocked out. Wendy walked over to him and grabbed the bag from his pocket. She opened it up, and found the root. After sometime of figuring out where the door was, Wendy got out and went up to Lucy and Carla.

"Sorry for the wait. I sort of got...sidetracked." Wendy said.

"It's fine Wendy." Lucy replied.

"Do you have the root, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"Yup!" Wendy said. She held up the bag.

"Great! Let's head back to Miss Porlyusica's house." said Lucy.

And so, they all walked back to their client's house. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming! Coming!" said the sweet old lady. She opened the door and welcomed them in. "How was the mission?"

"It was just fine." Wendy sneered, jumping onto the couch.

"Wendy!" Carla said.

"No, no. It's fine. The poor child must of had a long day." Porlyusica said.

"Yeah, we all did." Lucy sighed.

"Oh! You sound so tired. Come now! I made you all some snacks."

"Snacks!" Wendy shot up at the sound of food. (sound of food? I don't know.) Porlyusica laid out a few little plates of crackers, pastries, and cookies.

"There you go my child!" The woman said. Wendy huffed when she said that. Porlyusica handed Lucy a bag that had their payment. As Wendy ate her way through the snacks, Lucy asked the elder a question.

"Um, Miss Porlyusica, what exactly is this root? I mean no band of thieves would go out of their way to steal a plant root." Lucy asked.

Porlyusica sighed. "Ah yes. The **_Dragonion Meredas_**. It is an ancient herb believed to be created by the great Anna Heartfilia. It is rumored that it was used to counteract what we now know as the **_Lost Magics_**. It is infused with an immense amount of ethernano." she explained.

"Then why do you have it?" asked Wendy. The young girl glared at the elderly woman.

"If it is able to counteract magic with that much power, then what's to say that it can't cure diseases with no known cure?" Porlyusica answered. "Do not worry my child, I mean you no harm."

"Stop calling me that." Wendy huffed. She was starting to get annoyed at the phrase.

"Ahem, please excuse Wendy. Again." Lucy gave Wendy yet another glare.

"It's fine. The poor child must be very tired." Porlyusica replied.

Wendy clenched her teeth. She didn't know why the woman made her so mad, but she did.

"I'm sorry my child, I can't help but say that," Porlyusica said, "Oops! There I go again." The woman giggled. Wendy ignored the woman and went back to eating the snacks.

"I am so sorry for her behavior, Miss Porlyusica. I'm being honest when I say that she's usually not this bad." Lucy whispered.

"Again, it is completely fine. I do hope the dear girl is getting enough sleep. Irritation is a symptom of sleep deprivation." Porlyusica replied.

Finally, Wendy had finished her food. She stood up and walked towards Lucy.

"Ok Lucy, I'm done. We can go now." Wendy said.

"Hmm? Oh, ok." Lucy replied.

"So soon, my child?" asked Porlyusica.

"Yeah. I've got things to do, so I've gotta go." Wendy answered.

"I see. Well it was a pleasure meeting you three girls. Especially you, Wendy my dear." Porlyusica said.

"Yup. Real nice time. Come on let's go." Wendy said. She pulled at Lucy.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you Miss. I hope you have a nice day." Carla said.

"Mhmm, mhmm. Very nice. Now. LET'S GO." Wendy said.

"Patience Wendy. Well Miss, I hope we can meet again." Lucy said.

"Ah yes, hanging out. Very cool. Now, can we please goooooo?" Wendy whined.

"Yes, Wendy, now we can go." Lucy said.

"Finally!" Wendy cheered. Wendy reached for the door.

"Oh and my child, Wendy-" Porlyusica called.

"OH MY GOSH! What do you want, Grandeeney!?" Wendy yelled. Everyone fell silent.

"I-I was just going say see you soon." Porlyusica said.

Wendy looked at Lucy, then Carla, and finally Porlyusica. She shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm j-just going to g-go outside." Wendy said. Turning the doorknob, she stepped outside. Grandeeney? That was a name that she hadn't heard in a while. Wendy tried to figure out where she heard it from. After a few seconds she remembered.

"HER." Wendy said, as rage filled her heart. The dragon who had supposedly taken care of her. The one that claimed to love her. The one that _abandoned_ her. Porlyusica had a very similar voice. That's why she reminded her of Grandeeney. As Wendy paced back and forth, Lucy and Carla walked outside.

"Wendy! What. Was. THAT!?" Lucy shouted.

"Yes Wendy, explain yourself." Carla scolded. Wendy looked at both of them and sighed.

"I would say I'm sorry, and I kinda am, but honestly I don't think I can say sorry." Wendy replied.

"Why?!" Lucy asked.

"She reminded me of my adoptive mother Grandeeney. Both had the same voice and talked similarly down to the whole 'my child' thing." Wendy answered. "Oh yeah, also. She kind of just left me alone and vanished." Lucy and Carla stood there in silence. They were there for almost a minute.

"Wendy, I-I. I can understand why you lashed out. But Porlyusica isn't Grandeeney." Carla said.

Wendy sighed. "Y-yeah. I know. I-It's just," Wendy breathed, "Nevermind. C-can we just go home?" Lucy and Carla looked at one another.

"Yeah. Let's go." Lucy replied. So the trio started to make their way to the train. It was an awkward walk. No one talked the whole time. It didn't bother Wendy though. It gave her time to contemplate. Was she too harsh? Probably. Lucy and Carla _were_ right. Porlyusica wasn't Grandeeney. Wendy sighed. What was done was done. After some time, they made it to the train station. They bought tickets and soon after boarded the train.

As they rode to Magnolia, Wendy looked out the window and at the now night sky. Soon enough, Wendy fell asleep. As she dreamt, a memory came back to her.

 _"H-help! S-somebody! P-please!" cried a young girl. As the girl sniffled in the darkness, she a loud noise. She looked at the sky and saw a giant creature standing right in front of her._

 _"P-please d-don't h-hurt me." the girl pleaded._

 _"Do not worry my child, I mean you no harm." the creature said with a soft voice._

 _"A-are you s-sure?" the girl asked. The creature reached out with its hand and gently picked up the girl._

 _"I am positive. I will take care of you from now on." the creature said._

 _"R-really?!" the girl exclaimed._

 _"Yes. Do not worry I will never leave you." the creature assured._

 _"O-ok, then. My name i-is Wendy. What's y-your name?" the girl asked._

 _"Hello there Wendy! My name is Grandeeney."_

"AAGH!" Wendy abruptly woke up with a shout. Wendy panted as she looked around her. There on her lap sat Carla. And in front of her sat Lucy. Lucy looked at her with worry.

"Wendy? Are you ok?" she asked. Wendy looked at her. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh, ok. That's good. We are almost there. Only about 15 more minutes." Lucy said.

Wendy looked out the window once more. " _Why did these memories have to come back? I was doing just fine._ " she thought to herself. She sighed and sat up.

"I can't worry about these things." she said to herself. Then she remembered something. "Why should I worry? I've got a date tomorrow."

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm honestly really proud of this chapter and I can't wait to write the next few chapters. You guys will be in for a really big story arc. I've put a lot of thought into this, so I hope you guys will be just as excited as I am.**

 **On a side note, I was wondering if you guys would want me to add a character profile at the end of a chapter every now and again. I'm kind of just spitballing, but if you guys do, then just tell me in the review section.**

 **Thank you again for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed, please consider following the story. If you really liked a certain part, leave a review, I really appreciate your feedback. You guys are great and I hope you have a good life.**


End file.
